


The Practice of Civility

by TheseStoriesAreWrittenOnMyHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), stony - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Anal Sex, Angst, Avengers Age Of Ultron - Freeform, Captain America: Civil War Trailer, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Fix-It, Civil War is not black and white, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Iron Man 3, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Marvel Universe, Mentally preparing for CACW, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Iron Man 3, Rough Sex, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers can be a dick, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, trying for a Civil War fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseStoriesAreWrittenOnMyHeart/pseuds/TheseStoriesAreWrittenOnMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How the hell did they get here?" </p><p>It was a running theme in both men's minds. It popped up when they were arguing within the first few hours they'd met, when Steve watched Tony's house fall into the Pacific, when Tony watched Steve fall from the sky, when Sokovia was hovering above the Earth. But somewhere in all that falling, they fell for one another, and that phrase turned into: "Thank God we made it here." It followed in the moments after their first kiss, in soft caresses against skin, in their first time coming together.  </p><p>But Steve has found that phrase entering his mind again. And he knows that all too soon, they're going to say something or do something that cannot be taken back. And there will be no where to go, but forward. Tony on the other hand, is hoping to stop all of this before it gets to that point. </p><p>I have watched both trailers more times than I can count. This movie has broken me and it's not even out yet. I am a Stony shipper, and this is my way of writing out those feelings and making sense of the scenes we've been given. And hopefully, keeping the bloodshed and broken hearts to a minimum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, the Civil War trailers have been haunting me since that first one came out and this story would NOT leave my mind all day. I came straight home from a day of annoying adolescents and wrote the first few chapters out. In addition to the trailers, Florence and the Machine's song "No light, No light," has been on constant replay and it goes perfect with the story of Civil War. When I listen to it I can't help but think of Tony and Steve. Give it a listen- some of the lyrics will be used throughout this story as well. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tony and Steve and the rest of the Avengers and their stories are all Stan Lee's and Marvel's. The lyrics to "No Light, No Light" belong to Florence and the Machine.

_Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth._

Steve sat there looking up at Tony, the only sign he registered the statement was a raised, blonde brow. He took the time to let his eyes wander down the dark haired man’s torso. He knew the plains of Tony’s stomach, the dips and curves of the muscle underneath olive skin. He knew what his sweat tasted like, gathered in the dip of his hipbone, and on the inside of his thigh.

How the hell did they get here?

He knew how. It was a clash of the Titans. Their varying world views and how to go about getting them. They used to be able to talk. Well, maybe not in the beginning. At first, every word that each of them threw at the other spewed judgement and ridicule, sarcasm and an undercurrent of hate. But something changed after Tony’s encounter with the Mandarin. Steve remembered watching the other man’s Malibu home fall into the ocean, begging for that spec of red and gold to soar out of the wreckage. He was a moment away from putting on his suit and getting the team together, when Pepper called. It was only once he found out that Tony was alive, that he stood down.

But Steve remembered feeling any hope and happiness fall with the stone foundation and classic cars into the Pacific. His stomach was heavy with loss and fear and a nameless feeling right in the middle of his chest. It would take being forced to room together on Barton’s farm, for him to identify it: love.

My God, how far they’ve fallen. 

Still taking in Tony’s appearance, he realized that the perfectly tailored grey, three piece suit reminded him of a similar one he’d seen on Pierce, just before the other man ordered Rumlow and his men to pummel him in an elevator. He felt a chill run through him at the thought. The comparison brought forth a wave of nausea. Had Tony succumbed to Ross and the absurdity the Accords held? Could a suit really hold that much power? He shook his head and let his chin fall to his chest. He closed his eyes and sighed. Of course it could. The Iron Man suit, held power- gave power- to Tony every time he put it on. Maybe this suit made what he was doing, easier.

With his blue eyes still closed Steve said, “The feeling, lately, is mutual.” His voice was hard but Tony could hear exhaustion in his dulcet tones.

Tony walked around Steve’s chair and removed his suit jacket, the motion caused some blonde locks to sway and caress Steve’s forehead. With the jacket on the back of his chair, he sat to Steve’s left, pulling the seat forward until their knees were almost touching.

“Friday has the room. It’s on blackout and nothing we say leaves here.” His hands were resting on his knees, and once Steve opened his eyes he was taken back by the uncertainty and apprehension in the dark brown eyes. Meanwhile, Tony’s finger’s itched to touch Steve. The pads of his calloused hands burned with the memory of their last night together.

The tension along Steve’s shoulders was obvious as he leaned onto the table.  He ran his hands over his face and then leaned back, fully facing the other man. He made sure there was some space between their bodies. It would have been too hard to have any conversation if Steve could feel Tony’s warmth pressed against his legs.

“She can block it all she wants, Stark. There’s nothing to say.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed and he nodded his head. “We’re back to “Stark” now, huh?”

Steve looked past Tony and stared at a spot just beyond his head, ignoring the question and the strain in the other man’s voice. “You’re making us out to be the bad guys. You haven’t listened to anything I’ve said. Anything I’ve asked of you.”

Tony pulled away slightly, his body angling away from Steve’s, his left arm coming to rest on the table. He pulled at his tie. “What you’re asking is difficult to accomplish. We have to have some accountability. Without some limitations, we’re no better than the bad guys.”

Steve’s eyes shot to his. “That’s not the way I see it.”

Tony leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He could feel a deep thrumming at the base of his head. Since the Accords, he’s had mind numbing headaches. He was wondering if the constant pain was some form of penance. “You don’t _see_ it because you don’t _want_ to.” He moved forward again. “Look, I want to talk about this, Steve. You haven’t really listened to anything I’ve said either. We shouldn’t go any further until we really talk this out. There may be no turning back. Give me a chance.”

Steve could hear the weariness is Tony’s voice. The tremble as he asked him to give. He wanted to say no, that any chance Tony had, faded away when he agreed to go after Bucky and bring him in. That having his friends put into a database, reminded him of another time when instead of names on lists, people wore yellow stars and were turned to ash. But he couldn’t. Even though he didn’t agree with the Accords, not fully, he knew that if this went any further, there would be words said and things done, that they couldn’t take back. And even with all of this unyielding anger, he still loved Tony with all of his heart.

After a few moments of silence, there was the smallest of nods and Steve abruptly stood up, his chair scraping against the tile. “We meet at the Tower. Just you and me. No games, no tricks, no suits.”

Steve was standing in front of Tony who, while still seated, had to look up at the super soldier. There was a slight darkening in Tony’s eyes and Steve knew that same look would be mirrored in his own. This stance was one they had taken many times before, usually under circumstances of lust and love.

Before either man could think on it any further, Friday spoke up. “Boss, Agent Romanov asked if everything is alright.”

Tony stood and put his jacket back on.

Steve gave a mirthless laugh. “She used to be my friend.”

There was a furrowing of dark brows and a frown on Tony’s lips. “You can’t make this so black and white, Steve.” He stepped forward. “You keep looking at it like we all had to pick a side.”

“Well, it happened.”

“Well...,” he gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “I’m trying to make things right.” A calloused hand swiped across his lips and Steve’s eyes followed the movement. “We’re all still friends. Nat, Clint, Rhodey . . . Me. After everything we’ve been through, a difference of opinion can’t just wipe that away.”

Steve ducked his head and tightened his jaw.

“You can’t chose what stays and what fades away.” Tony stepped closer to the other man, mere inches separating them. “It would make it easier to hate you. We can’t. We won’t.” His voice broke off. _“I won’t.”_

Steve looked at Tony and saw a sheen to his eyes.

Tony continued, “It’s just disappointing to see that you’re the one choosing to ignore _everything_ before this.” Tony stepped away from Steve and walked towards the door. The blackout was taken off and Steve could see Natasha leaning with her back against the table, legs crossed at the ankle. She was looking Tony over to check for any injuries.

Did she really think he would hurt Tony? But when he took in the dark rings under those brown eyes he loved so much, the weight loss, and the tiredness in his stance, perhaps he already was. Before he could say anything, Tony spoke.

“Tonight. Seven. No one but us.”

All Steve could do was nod his head.

Tony was out the door, Natasha at his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...GUYS...that Civil War trailer broke me. Like I'm literally in pieces. I was at work (I'm a teacher) and I stopped class ten minutes early and put the trailer on our smartboard so we could watch it. I've since watched it at least a billion times. It changes a few things in this story now. I was going for a not so angry version of CW, but after some of those scenes (the back hand Tony gives Steve, and "I can do this all day"), I may just have to incorporate some more action, angst and violence. There are some traces of the new trailer in here. 
> 
> This is a bit of a filler chapter because now, like I said, I have to revamp the plot a bit. The next update may not happen until next week. I'm going to use the weekend to it's fullest potential. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who has checked this story out!

Natasha had followed him out to the car not saying a word. She hated that once Friday lifted the blackout, her first instinct was to make sure Tony was alright. She always trusted Steve, but with everything that had been going on, it was difficult to know where his head was. Since Bucky turned up, the Steve she knew seemed to be replaced with someone colder and paranoid. He hardly acknowledged her when they sat down to hear what Ross had to say. For all her training in the Red Room, his brush off stung.

And now, she found herself with the one man she thought she’d never understand. But since talk of the Accords, she and Tony had spent many a night up in the communal kitchen, discussing wording and phrasing, making sure everything was as it should be to not only keep them and their friends safe, but to make sure the world was protected. It was a job she knew Steve should have been there for. During her time with Tony, Natasha was given insight into the brilliant and wounded mind of a man she thought couldn’t care for anything past himself. She was happy she was proven wrong.

As they neared the car, Tony held the keys out to her. Once on the road, he shrugged out of his jacket and pulled off his tie. He leaned his head against the headrest and closed his eyes; he was wound tighter than a spring.

“Are you alright?”

He gave a tight lipped smile and turned his head towards her.

“Yea. Totally and completely, one hundred per-“

“Seriously, Tony.”

She only called him by his given name when it was a serious conversation she wanted to have. He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. “No, Nat. Not one bit.” He rolled his head to the other side and watched the city pass them by. “He is never going to forgive me for this. After everything we’ve been through….”

She took her lip between her teeth and they sat in silence for a few minutes. It sounded as though she swallowed glass when she spoke next. “I talked to Clint.”

Tony’s head spun towards her. There was a painful understanding in his eyes and she couldn’t hold his gaze for more than a second before she felt tears spring to her own. “He can’t sign the accords not with Laura and the kids.” She raised her shoulder in a halfhearted shrug. “I knew he was going to say that but I still had to ask.”

It broke Tony’s heart to hear. He knew how close the two spies were and for them to be on opposite sides had to cut deep.

“He did manage to hear me out. I explained the changes we’ve made.” She got on to their exit. “The backups for if things go wrong. He understood where we were coming from but he has bigger things to think of and I understand that.”

Tony placed his hand on her arm for the briefest of moments and said, “At least he heard you out.”

Once she parked the car in the towers garage Tony asked, “Is he upset with me?”

She sidled up next to him as then entered the elevator. “He understands, Tony. Clint is a hard ass but he’s practical. He sees things in the in-between, not just black and white.”

That sounded eerily familiar to what he said to Steve.

“And **he** is upset with you. But that’s a long way from hate, Tony and a long way from never forgiving you for the choices you have or will make.”

He knew they weren’t talking about Clint anymore.

“I hope you’re right.”

“Of course I am." She gave him a small lopsided smirk and then turned serious. "Are you sure you want to meet with him alone?”

The elevator stopped at the penthouse and they got out.

“I won’t betray his trust like that.”

“You so sure he won’t betray yours?”

The pair walked to the far wall, and looked out the large windows. After a few minutes, Tony turned his head and looked at her. “They’re comin’ for ya.”

“I’m not the one who needs to watch their back.”

He stared at her, his heart in his throat.

She turned and left, knowing that she needed to get to work and Tony had to prepare for tonight’s meeting. “Be careful, Tony. And be smart. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The doors closed and he was alone.

\---------------------------------------------

An hour later and Tony didn’t remember how he got on the floor. He leaned his head against the wall, and took deep breaths, the struggled sounds the only sign of life in the room. He hated the silence. Before the Avengers, Tony loved being alone. He cherished the hours of being able to bury himself in a project; days spent tinkering away on the Iron Man suits, and after Obadiah, working on ways to help the world instead of harming it.

But once he became part of a team, that all started to change. After New York, and the invitation for the five of them to stay in the tower permanently, that solitary lifestyle began to shift. The box Tony had placed himself in started to cave in with their constant visits to the workshop, movie nights and overall acceptance. Sure, he still worked on his suits and would lose time for a few days, but there were people who cared about him, who genuinely missed his presence when he disappeared for too long.

If possible, he would put in even more hours after the advent of the Avengers. He wasn’t just outfitting himself; he was the first line of defense for his team. Tony never had to care for anyone else- caring only brought pain and disappointment, but these people knew who he was and stayed. They appreciated his mind and wit, his sarcasm, ability to focus on a problem and his kindness and honesty. Over the first year, it startled him at how much they had come to mean to him. He wanted to protect them at all costs. That was what Ultron was supposed to be.

Ultron had been a way to deter worldwide disaster and look how that turned out. Was his current situation with Steve a sign that the same thing would happen too, only this time, closer to home? Would the vision Wanda showed him come true? Thinking on that now, Tony ran a hand along his face and saw that it came away wet. He ran a finger over his cheek and saw that he must have been crying.

He stood up, walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He rolled his neck and stretched his arms in front of his body, the muscles protesting the movement. His body was tight with exhaustion and tension. The first sip of the coffee burned his tongue but the pain felt good. He saw that it was half past four- he had a little under three hours until Steve would arrive. He made his way back to the elevator, and as he passed the couch, he saw a familiar blue t-shirt peeking out from in between the cushions. He went to pick it up and was assaulted by the smell: sandalwood and acrylic paints. It enveloped him, and the memories hit like a freight truck.

 

**_Year or so earlier…_ **

Whatever was between them had been building since before Ultron. Steve remembered his heart breaking and the phone call he received later that night from Pepper left him unable to explain how relieved he was that Tony was alive. He was his friend and teammate but the fear was ice water in his veins. The idea of living in a world without Tony Stark left him gasping for breath. It was worse than the crash into the artic.

And then like the rest of the world, he watched as a few days later, over thirty Iron Man suits were blown up over an oil tanker in Florida. He felt a piece of himself break and wondered how Tony was able to walk away.

Apparently, he wasn’t.

He called Steve a few days later and asked if he could be put back on the team’s roster. He confided in Steve that as much as he tried, he couldn’t give up Iron Man. They were one in the same. And in the same breath, he explained that he and Pepper had broken up.

Steve gave his condolences but Tony had brushed him off saying that he and Pepper would never see eye to eye about his time as Iron Man, as an Avenger. And in the end, he couldn’t give that up. Pepper had understood. It was an amicable split.

Steve told Tony that he could take as long as he needed, but that he was happy he would be fighting alongside his friend again. “No one else has my back like you do, Shellhead.”

The nickname caused Tony to sputter some phrase about ridiculous names and how it’s unbecoming of a Captain, but Steve could hear the relief and happiness in his voice.

He was back training with the team three days later.

It was a few months after that, that Steve found himself in a hospital bed recovering from bullet wounds caused by his brain washed best friend. He woke to find his shield sitting securely against a chair. A chair that held one Tony Stark.

_On his left._

The man’s clothes were rumpled, his hair a complete disarray and he was snoring lightly, a feat that Steve didn’t know Tony was capable of. A he stared at the dark haired man, something stirred deep in his chest, a feeling he had felt before but didn’t give any thought to.  Before he could wake Tony, Sam walked in the room.

The younger man’s gaze bounced back and forth between the sleeping engineer and the soldier, and he was curious at the slight blush along Cap’s cheeks. “He’s been here since last night.”

Steve’s eyebrows rose.

“He came in the suit. It was pretty awesome.”

The other man couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Knowing Tony, he probably flew from New York. “He hasn’t left?”

Sam sat in the only other vacant chair and nodded. “He came in, placed the shield at the foot of your bed, and sent the armor outside to guard.”

 Steve was rendered momentarily speechless. “Tony went looking for my shield?”

Sam hummed. “Stopped for it before he came here. Bitched about how you always loose it and that he was going to make you tech to keep it from “slipping out of your grasp.”

“Damn straight.” The two men looked towards the corner of the room where Tony was staring at them, sleep heavy eyes and his mouth set in a grim line.

“Well, I’m going to be anywhere but here. See ya later, Cap.”

Steve didn’t even acknowledge Sam’s exit.

“Never again, Steve.”

“Tony,-“

“No.” Tony raised his hands in the air as he stood. “You will never let that go like that again. And I’ll make damn sure of it. I started schematics for it last night. You _never_ drop it again.”

“Tony-“

The other man stood up and threw his hands in the air, then ran them through his hair making it more disheveled. A peek at tanned skin made Steve’s mouth dry and heat crawl up his neck. He blamed it on the medication.

Tony walked towards the bed and sat down. Steve could feel the curve of his ass against his thigh. “I watched you fall from that jet.” His voice cracked a bit and Steve’s face jerked up at the sound. “None of this solo hero bullshit. We do things together from here on out, yea?”

“You’re one to talk Mr. I gave a terrorist my home address and didn’t call the team.”

Tony laughed and ducked his head.

“Well, not anymore. Okay?”

Steve nodded and said, “Okay.”

Tony stared at Steve for some time, his eyes taking in the bruises along his eye and jaw, the scrapes on his hands and neck, the thick gauze that covered bullet holes. Watching Steve fall like that made the time he was dying of palladium seem like a party. It was a harsh reminder that no matter what the phrase “super soldier” implied, Steve was still a man; one who could bleed out just like the rest of them. He hadn’t even instructed Jarvis to get the suit ready. It was waiting for him in his workshop and the whole time he was in the air, all he could think about was how much he didn’t want to be in a world without Steve Rogers.

Sitting on the hospital bed now, staring into those bright blue eyes only confirmed that.

Tony cleared his throat and made to get up but was stopped by Steve’s firm grip on his wrist.

His skin was on fire where they touched.

“Thank you for getting my shield, Tony.”

The corner of Tony’s mouth quirked up. “I know you have an unhealthy attachment to that thing. You would have been pissed if you woke up and it was lost.”

“You didn’t have to.” There was a soft caressing along the underside of his wrist and when he looked down he saw that it was Steve’s thumb.

“Uh, I..” He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Steve leaned forward, wincing a bit at the pull in his chest and stomach. Tony was frozen in place as soft lips pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. When Steve leaned back against his pillows, he watched Tony’s Adams apple bob up and down, his stomach flipping when he saw the darkened look in Tony’s eyes.

Tony blinked rapidly as though clearing away a fog. “Yea. That won’t do.”

And before Steve could have uttered a word, Tony brought his hand up to hold Steve’s jaw in place and pressed their lips together. The kiss was chaste for Tony Stark. His mouth pressed against Steve’s as the brunette angled his head to open his mouth wider. Steve’s drug addled brain took a few seconds to get on board but once he realized this was happening, he opened his lips to Tony’s and was the one to push his tongue into the heated depth of the engineer’s mouth.

It was Tony’s groan that had them pulling away.

They rested forehead to forehead, a smile gracing each of their faces.

“Did it really take me falling from the sky to get that to happen?”

Tony chuckled. “It seems so. But let’s neither of us do that again.”

Steve pulled away, confused. “The kissing?”

“Oh no. That we’re definitely doing again. But once you’re completely healed and we’re not in front of prying eyes.” He gestured to the door and that was when Steve took notice of Natasha leaning against the frame.

“Took you two long enough. I couldn’t stand the heated looks during training,” she deadpanned. But there was a gleam in her eyes that told the men she was genuinely happy for them.

“How’d the hearing go?”

She rolled her eyes and sat in the chair. “They want us to be held responsible for what Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D did.”

Tony pulled away from Steve but kept his hand against his forearm, fingers ghosting over pale skin. “How do we handle this?” He turned towards his Captain.

“Together.”

\---------------------------------

Tony stared at the shirt in his hands and tried to figure out how it all went wrong. How did Steve go from having such faith in them to not even be able to look him in the eyes?  He knew that he made mistakes along the way. That he didn't always slow down and listen when Steve was trying to get him to see his side of things, but he would eventually, go back to Steve and apologize. The two of them would talk through their differences and they were able to move on. This time it seemed impossible, and Tony couldn't help but think it was because Bucky was back. 

 

Either way, Tony had to get Steve to listen to him tonight. To see and understand the changes that he made to the Accords; to the way he guaranteed Bucky's safety.

Tony ran his thumb along the worn out hem of the shirt and slung it over his shoulder. He entered the elevator and headed to his office.

It was time to pull everything together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kudos and beautiful comments really have me feeling the love! And I have to say that I really adore this fandom. You're just the greatest (and it helps that I'm not the only one emotionally and psychologically damaged from these trailers).  
> There is a lot that goes on in this chapter. And I'm fitting the events in the trailers to fit a more domestic setting. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and this is unbeta'd. 
> 
> Disclaimer reminder: I own nothing of Marvel. If I did, I would have made a stipulation In Evans' contract that said he had to marry me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After his meeting with Ross and his encounter with Tony, Steve went back to the small, nondescript apartment that Sam set up for Bucky.

Steve hated it.

There was no security, the door to the front of the building was hanging ajar, there was an Asian woman sitting out front that looked at Steve like she was cursing him and it smelled like sauerkraut. The only thing that helped Steve breathe easy, was that Sam told him Hell’s Kitchen was widely considered the most protected real estate in all of New York. Apparently, it had to do with some guy who dressed in a red suit, taking out gangsters and politicians, and a small, black haired woman who was stronger than she looked.

_Two more names for Tony to put on his list._

He walked up the three flights of stairs and stopped at apartment twelve. Tapping out the greeting in Morse code, he waited a few minutes, listening for the steady beat of boots hitting the grimy floor. The door opened to reveal Bucky, dressed in dark jeans, black boots, maroon long sleeved shirt and a charcoal, hooded jacket. His eyes looked clear and Steve noticed that the ends of his long hair were damp.

“You went for a run?”

Bucky pushed a hand through his brown locks. “It was an hour. I was going crazy in here.” Steve’s eyes widened at the term. Bucky shrugged him off and said, “Well, a different degree of crazy.” He noticed the slump in Steve’s shoulders, the ever present tightness in his back more obvious than before he left. “It went that well, huh?”

Steve sat on the couch, and let his head fall back. He closed his eyes, and the first image that came to mind was Tony. He shook his head and nodded.

The couch dipped to his right, and he could smell Bucky’s shampoo. His throat got tight when he thought of his friend. The image of Bucky falling from that train was as clear as if it were yesterday. (And in some ways, it was still that new.) Steve didn’t know the extent of Hydra’s hold on the soldier, and it was that not knowing that made things difficult. He would have automatically turned to Tony for help, but with the Accords in play, there was no way the other man would play ball. More likely, he would arrest Bucky the second he laid eyes on him, and hip him off to The Raft. Steve’s hands clenched at the thought.

“You want to talk about it?”

Steve opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

Bucky shrugged. “I’m trying to have conversation like a normal person, punk. Give me the benefit of the doubt.” He bumped his shoulder with Steve’s and gave the blonde a small smile.

Steve’s eyes stung at the warm familiarity.

He cleared his throat. “Nothin’ to really talk about. Tony chose a different side. He wants us locked up and treated like criminals.”

Bucky ducked his head and took some deep breaths. “Have you listened to anything he’s had to say?”

Steve’s head whipped to look at Bucky. “What is there to say, Buck? The second you’re in his sights, that it!” He slammed his fist on the coffee table in front of him and cleaved it in two.

It was Bucky’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Really? You’re going to be that dramatic?”

Steve growled in his throat, stood up and started pacing the room.

“If you’re not really listening to him, Steve, how do you know what he has to say or what’s going to happen? From what you’ve told me and what I’ve gathered on the intranet-“

“-internet.”

“Whatever. I know that Tony is an off the cuff, think after you act, kind of guy. But this is something big. And he knows how important it is to you.”

That made Steve stop in his tracks. He couldn’t look Bucky in the eyes.

“I’ve asked about your relationship with Stark. And I understand you not telling me a lot. Sam has been able to fill me in on some,” at Steve’s angered look Bucky raised his hand, “not much and he always stresses that it’s your business.” He took a deep breath and walked over to his friend. His voice warm and honest. “It is your business, Stevie. But you’re my best friend and even after everything Hydra did to me I can still see when you’re hurtin’. He means a lot to you. It’s in your eyes, somethin’ fierce.”

Steve took a shaky breath and tentatively placed his hand on Bucky’s arm. “You’re starting to sound like you, again.”

He got a lopsided grin in return. “Yea. It’s taking some time but it’s starting to come back. That’s how I know you need to pull your self-righteous head out of your ass and figure out what the Accords mean for you, for me, for everyone.”

Steve straightened his shoulders and nodded. “We’re meeting tonight. At the tower. Just me and Tony.”

Bucky gave him a stiff nod. “Are you sure you want to meet up with him alone?”

Steve thought about it. He would be lying if he said it didn’t cross his mind that it was a set up, but he made his decision soon after Tony left. “I won’t betray his trust like that.”

“And you’re sure he won’t betray yours?”

Steve remembered the pain and uncertainty in those deep, brown eyes. “I guess we’ll find out.”

He walked into the bathroom to change for a run. He had a few hours to kill.

\------------------------------------------

Steve returned two hours later to find Bucky asleep on the couch. He showered quickly and got dressed for his meeting with Tony, and while waiting for his dinner to heat up he heard and felt, the steady tap of tactical boots coming up the stairs.

“Buck,” he whispered. Steve walked over to the door and placed his ear against the cool wood. The footsteps were getting louder.

Knowing better than to touch his friend while he slept, he growled, “Buck!”

The brunette sprang to action, his hands in a defensive pose. “Jesus, Steve.”

 “There’s no time.” He jerked his head towards the door and Bucky’s eyes widened in understanding. “You’re a wanted man.”

Bucky moved to the side of the couch and picked up his backpack. “I don’t do that anymore.”

“Well, the people who think you do are coming right now.” He only paused to grab his shield and his bag. “And they’re not planning on taking you alive.”

Before either man could say another word, a bullet pierced through the door and they each fell to the floor. Steve looked to Bucky and with a quick glance to the window, told the other man all he needed to know.

Just as the team, dressed in black combat gear and weapons, came in through the door, Bucky was already out the window, rolling into his fall. With one last glance up at the apartment, he ran for Steve’s motorcycle and fled.

“Stand down, Captain Rogers.”

Steve set his shield at his feet and stood tall. His eyes bore holes into the helmets the men wore. He counted six but knew there would be at least another dozen on the ground and five on the roof. With a swift kick of his foot, his shield flew through the room and took out the point men. After that, it was a hail of fists and bullets. By the time the last man fell, he knew he would only have a matter of seconds before the others descended. He ran out into the hallway, and then ran right through the apartment, out the window Bucky broke only moments before. Steve had enough momentum and strength to get him to the neighboring roof, and without the sound of glass breaking to give away his escape, he gained another two minutes of freedom.

He made his way down to the kitchen of the Chinese restaurant and changed into his suit in record speed. There was another motorcycle hidden in a garage a few blocks away and soon, he was on his way to catch up with Bucky. He sent Sam a quick message and followed the predetermined route to their next safe house hovering just above 120 miles per hour.

_How did they find out where he was? Did Tony put something on him to track his movement? Was the whole “lets meet up and talk” a rouse to capture Bucky?_

Steve was pissed and scared and underneath those emotions was the sickening feeling of betrayal. He shook the thoughts away as he made a sharp turn and knew that for right now, he had to focus on Bucky.

The traffic was working against them and just as Steve had Bucky in his sights, a black mass came out of nowhere and knocked Steve off his motorcycle, the steel and tires flying across the road. Steve came up on his knees and saw that the person who attacked him was dressed from head to toe in black. The suit was high tech, a staple of Stark’s work, and that alone sent a shiver down his back. The mask, which mimicked that of a large cat, seemed impenetrable.

“I’m not here for you, Captain Rogers,” the smooth, deep voice said, bringing him out of his reverie. There was the hint of an accent and a cadence that made him think of boarding school kids and the snobs he’d sometimes meet at Avengers events.

“Who are you? Who do you work for?” Steve stood up and took two steps towards the man, shield held out in front of him.

“I have direct orders not to harm you.” He wiggled his fingers at his sides and it was only then that Steve saw the deadly claws. But before he could question him further, the man was off, running in the direction Steve last saw Bucky.

Steve chased after him. The traffic was moving now steadier now, and Steve could feel the familiar pump of adrenaline and the serum in his veins. With each stride in his legs he felt the power and strength vibrating in his muscles and bones. He was close to the cat, but just as he made to grab him, the other man darted over the body of a moving car as though it were nothing.

He was starting to lose ground.

Steve pushed forward harder, but he could see it wouldn’t be enough. The man was right on Bucky, and with a swipe of those claws, took out the back tire of the motorcycle, sending the two of them to the concrete.

For all his super soldier strength, Bucky wasn’t quick enough to his feet, before the other man was on him. They fought hard, Bucky’s fists meeting the suited man, making almost no impact. Steve could hear Bucky’s heavy breathing and a loud growl and watched as his metal arm connected with the side of the other man’s head. The dark figure stumbled back, arms coming out to find his equilibrium. Bucky moved forward and before he could go for another blow, got caught by those claws in the arm. Steve could hear the groan of metal on metal. Bucky fell to the floor and it was then that Steve realized they were surrounded. It had been a trap. The cars he had passed were stopped a half a mile back and there were police cars and combat issued SUVs surrounding them on all sides. Steve walked up to Bucky as War Machine flew into the tunnel, landing in a familiar three point landing that made Steve’s stomach flip.

Bucky gritted his teeth and moved towards the armored man, but Steve held his hand out towards Bucky, silently pleading with him to not make any sudden movements.

The man dressed in black walked up to Rhodes. “Captain Rogers got in the way, Colonel.”

“He usually does, Black Panther.”

At least Steve had some form of an identity to go with the new player. The name certainly matched the garb.

“Aiding and abetting a wanted man,” Rhodey tsk’d. He placed his gauntleted hand up towards the two soldiers. “Congratulations, Captain Rogers. You’re a criminal.”

Steve set his shield on his back and looked at the two men. “What do you want, Colonel Rhodes?”

“We’re taking the Winter Soldier into custody as per the Sokovia Accords. He will be examined by doctors and stand to wait for his trial.”

“No. He’s done nothing wrong. Not on his own, at least.”

Rhodey flipped back the face plate and looked hard at Steve. “He’s killed innocent people, Steve. People we both knew. Good people.”

The anger was evident in his voice and Steve knew he was referring to Tony’s father. That item became public record when Natasha dumped everything Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D had onto the internet.

With a swift nod of the Colonel’s head, agents came for Bucky. The brunette gave Steve a fear laden look and stood still, his hands at his sides. Once the cuff was on his hands, he was led into a van and carted away.

“You’re coming with me, Captain.”

Blue eyes met the steely glare of the War Machine faceplate, and with one last look to the direction Bucky had gone, Steve surrendered and got in the car.

Rhodes closed the door and the window rolled down.

“You’re not bringing me in personally?”

“I’m going to follow your car to make sure there are no complications or surprises. You’re driver knows where to take you.”

With that, the window rolled up and Rhodey took to the air.

Steve peered around to the front seat and found himself peering into familiar hazel eyes.

“Hi there, soldier.”

He didn’t realize how much he had missed Natasha until that moment. Her raspy voice and lopsided grin let him take his first easy breath in almost an hour.

“Romanov.”

She rolled her eyes at him and they were on their way.

After a few minutes of silence, he asked, “Where are you taking me?”

She met his eyes in the rearview mirror. “You had a meeting. Or did you forget?”

“I was a little preoccupied what with my friend being chased and carted off in handcuffs.”

Natasha gave him a small nod of her head as she bit her lip.

“You going to sit there and act like you had nothing to do with Bucky being treated like an animal?”

She let out a long sigh, and let her head fall to the side. He moved to the opposite end of the backseat so he could get a better look at her. It was obvious the toll this division had already taken. There were bags under her eyes and her mouth seemed to be in an ever present frown. He knew from Clint that the two of them spoke and it was understood that on the Accords, the two of them would not be working together. He saw the pain and frustration in Clint’s eyes. It was mirrored in Natasha’s, as well.

“You keep asking the wrong questions to the wrong people, Rogers.”

“Well then who the hell am I supposed to be talking to?”

She met his eyes. “You know who. And he wants to talk to you, practically begged you for it this afternoon. But you keep being an idiot.”

He huffed and sat back in the seat. “He’s not going to listen to me and I know what the Accords say, Nat. I can’t agree with anything in those pages.”

The silence stretched until they pulled into a familiar garage. Once parked, Natasha turned in her seat and gave Steve a pointed stare. “If you would have listened to him yesterday, or the day before, or the week before, you would have known that we were working to make changes; we _made_ changes.” He went to speak and she put her hand up, “real changes, Steve. Things you can agree on and would stand behind.” She closed her eyes. “This whole thing will only get worse if you two can’t work it out. Good people will die, Steve.”

He looked out the car window and remained quiet.

“He’s upstairs on **your** floor.”

Steve raised his eyebrows at that piece of intel. 

“He thought it would make you more comfortable if it was someplace familiar.”

His shoulders slumped. Of course Tony would do something like that. Invite him into his home when the two of them are practically at war with one another, and meet in a space where Steve felt comfortable.

He nodded his head and grabbed his shield. Her soft voice caught him before he closed the door.

“We’re not a team, Steve.” He looked at her and furrowed his brows. “We’re a family. We have been from the moment Tony fell out of that hole in the sky. Families disagree, they fight, and they say things they don’t mean. But they’re supposed to always come back to one another.” He heard a small crack in her voice and it created one on his heart. “We can do anything so long as we’re together. Give him a chance.”

Steve nodded and shut the door. Once he was in the elevator he leaned against the cool metal and took a deep breath. He was at war with himself. He was angry that he was in the tower and Bucky was God knows where. He should be out there looking for his friend not listening to Tony’s lies about the Accords. And yea, he was angry with Tony, but there was some small part of him that did want to hear what he had to say. Maybe it would make walking away that much easier. He didn’t really know what he was walking into up there, and was nervous at being alone with the other man. The last time they were truly alone with one another, they were naked and tangled up in sheets that were sticky with their sweat and other fluids. They were happy. They were together.

He pushed down the blush that graced his cheeks as the doors opened to his floor.

It felt odd to be home, and even odder that he couldn’t quite call it that after everything that’s happened.

As Steve walked into the kitchen, he smelled coffee and Tony’s cologne. A scent that caused his stomach to tighten and cock to stir.

Standing in the open space, he found Tony leaning over a tablet and the recognizable binding of the Accords. His hair was disheveled, a sign that he had been running his hand through it, a nervous tick that Steve found adorable. His fingers were moving expertly over the Stark pad, and he was dressed in a well worn MIT t-shirt and dark jeans. Steve could see that his feet were barefoot. He looked beautiful.

 Steve cleared his throat and Tony looked up, startled.

His eyes widened when he saw Steve in full Cap gear, but he soon gave Steve an endearing smile, holding his hand out in the direction of the chair across from him. “Sorry about all the cloak and dagger. Take a seat and I’ll tell you everything.”

This was it. This was the moment where Steve either told Tony to go fuck himself or he sat and listened, taking the necessary steps to not only protect the world but protect his friends.

He shook his head. Natasha was right. They were family.

Steve set his shield down and sat in the chair. “Where did they take Bucky?”

Tony leaned back and positioned himself at an angle. Steve knew it was meant to show that he wasn’t a threat. “Bucky’s capture was a rouse, Steve. It was all a setup.”

“Those armed agents and the bullets that whizzed past my head didn’t seem like a set up. They seemed pretty hell bent on hurting us.”

Tony hummed. “They were given orders and perhaps they got a little overzealous.”

Steve gave him a look that said, ‘Gee, ya think?’ After a brief pause he asked, “Is Black panther one of yours?”

Tony stretched his legs under the table, tapping Steve’s booted foot. The engineer froze in his seat and pulled his legs back, a blush graced his olive skin. “His name is T’Challa and he’s the King of Wakanda. And an old family friend. I trust him.”

 _King of Wakanda?_ Tony really did know all sorts of people. “He working for you? To lock up your friends? People who don’t fall in line?”

Tony’s brow furrowed. “It’s not that simple, Steve. You’re missing some facts, things that-“

“No, Tony. I know exactly what the Accords want. I read them. I understand what “deploy and detain” means in this scenario. If we don’t blindly follow the world’s militaries, we will be detained in your secret cell for enhanced individuals.” He was breathing hard now and he pushed himself away from the table. “It was a mistake for me to come here.”

“Steve-“Tony shot up from his seat and stood in front of his one-time lover. His hand hovered a few inches above the star on his chest. “Please,” he whispered. “Give me an hour and if you still feel the same way, you can walk out of here and I’ll never bother you with it again.”

Steve’s eye were honed in on the calloused hand in front of him. His body immediately responded to the other man being so close. He felt the heat flood his body, that familiar fire burning in his belly. Finally looking at Tony, he saw the other man’s eyes had darkened as well. The need to touch Tony seemed to burn away any other thoughts in his head, but the chance was quickly removed.

It was Tony who took a step back and cleared his throat, and Steve felt cold at the loss of the close proximity. “Bucky is being held in a camp that I personally secured, being treated by doctors that I know and trust. I’m trying to get whatever is left of Hydra in him out. He’s not going to be hurt.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed at the dark haired man. “I can go to him?”

Tony nodded. “You could leave right now. Natasha is waiting if that’s what you want, but I’d really appreciate it if you could hear me out.” He walked to where he was seated and pushed the Accords to the center of the table, the Stark tablet on top of it. “I want to hear what you have to say too. I want to make this right.” Then in a softer voice, “I want you to understand.”

Steve nodded his head and jutted his chin towards the documents. “Start from the beginning.”

Tony gave a quick nod, sat down, and began his tale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a writing spree. It's like a drug, I can't STOP wanting to tell this story. 
> 
> Things to note:  
> The chapter is short.  
> Sexy times in the next chapter or the one after that.  
> I am not a science bro, so anything dealing with the sciency part of things is a bit of research (I could barely understand what I read), and a lot of fiction.  
> And even though things look good now, be prepared for shit to hit the fan. (Isn't that always the way with these guys?). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Tony hated Thaddeus Ross.

For many reasons.

The first one was that the man’s nickname was “Thunderbolt”. Gag, much?

Second, he was a complete asshole.

And third, he was the one who created the Hulk.

Now, he knows that Ross didn’t create the Gamma machine or the serum, nor did he tell Bruce to test it on himself, but he had a hand in it. And don’t get him wrong, Tony loves the Big Green Guy, but he loves Bruce Banner more. If Ross had been honest with Banner when he was working on the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project (which was essentially Ross’ way of recreating the super soldier serum), Banner would never have tested it on himself. Bruce would have just been Dr. Banner. No anger issues, or Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde remarks, and no hiding out in Fiji, and staying as far away from the first world and his friends as possible.

When Ross approached him a month after Wakanda and Sokovia, Tony told him to fuck off, but Ross didn’t take the hint. It wasn’t until a few months later, when Tony was on his way to a meeting for SI (he was adulting a bit more after Ultron), that Ross made it clear he wasn’t asking for a meeting, but demanding one. Black SUVs cornered Tony’s car on a busy street in Mid-Town Manhattan, and he was escorted out of his vehicle by five agents, all of them armed to the teeth. His hands itched to call the armor but he didn’t want to make more of a scene, so he acquiesced and got in the car. He soon found himself in Washington, D.C., and in the conference room of the Secretary of State.

When Ross waltzed in, dressed in a navy blue, three piece suit and a silk tie the color of a spring sky, Tony couldn’t help the shudder that went through him. His hands itched to punch the man in the face. Cap’s push for hand-to-hand combat would finally come in handy.

Ross slid the Sokovia Accords across the table to Tony.

He didn’t pick it up. “What’s this?”

Ross stood at the head of the mahogany table and placed his hands flat on its surface. “That is the way we apologize to the world for your team’s actions and the way we start to make things right.”

Tony furrowed his brow and still refused to pick up the book. He leaned back in his chair. “The Stark Relief fund took care of any and all damages in those countries and we’re still there making sure that construction, welfare, safety, health,” he rattled those areas off on his fingers, “and a dozen other areas were all being met and supplied. It’s going to continue until every person affected is cared for.”

Ross sat in his seat and cocked his head to the side. “What about the people who were killed?” Tony’s mouth tightened into a straight line. “New York, D.C., London, Wakanda and Sokovia. Never mind the monetary damage you people create, but look at the lives lost. People who died because of your actions.”

Tony sat up in his seat. “Each one of those events were caused by individuals who could not have been contained by regular law enforcement- locally, federally or globally.”

“Ultron?”

That name sent ice water through Tony’s veins. His shoulders slumped forward and he closed his eyes.

“That was on you, Mr. Stark.”

“Then punish me for it. Don’t make me sit here and listen to your bullshit.” He paused for a moment, grimacing at the maniacal grin on the other man’s face. “What is it you want, Ross? What is this all about?” He picked up the Accords and was shocked at its weight. It had to be well over 1,000 pages.

Ross raised his chin. “The Accords are a legal document understood and accepted by all international agencies. This will provide regulation and accountability, as well as a frame work for the worlds military and law enforcement agencies, to deploy or detain enhanced individuals.”

With each word that fell from Ross’ mouth, Tony felt himself become sick. He could read between the lines. “So, essentially, you want to identify enhanced individuals or superheroes, use them to the military’s advantage while simultaneously detaining them if they don’t fall in line. Is that it?”

“Not exactly, but you’re close.”

Tony nodded. “Ya-huh.” He got up and started for the door. “You want to arrest my friends for doing the jobs that no one else can.” He was a foot away from Ross’s face. “What happened in those cities _were_ tragedies. But did you even consider what would have happened if we _hadn’t_ been there. What would the losses have been if Loki wasn’t stopped? Would we all be cowering under his boot right now?” He sneered at the older man. “You can try and pass this but there is no way I, or anyone else on my team will agree to it.”

Tony’s hand was on the door when Ross called out to him. “It has already been passed by major international parties. There are other countries that were are waiting for, but most around the globe are calling for this to go into effect.” Ross had walked around to where Tony had been sitting and picked up the packet. He was back in front of the billionaire and held it out to him.

“I don’t like to be handed things.”

Ross rolled his eyes and placed it on the table. “I suggest you get on board, Stark. Read it. And sign it. You’ll want to be on the right side of this.”

Tony looked down at the Accords and asked, “And if I don’t?”

“There’s already a cell with your name on it.” Ross was out the door.

\----------------------

Tony stopped to take a sip of water, waiting for Steve’s response.  

“And yet, you still signed the Accords and look at where we are.”

Tony groaned and ran his hands down his face. Not what he was hoping for but what he expected. “What was I supposed to do, Steve? He all but threatened me and the team.”

Steve slammed his hand down on the table. “You come to me. You come to the team and you tell us what‘s going on and we work through it.”

“Together?” he sneered.

Steve gave a curt nod.

“We would have all been placed on The Raft together. I wanted to be a part of this to monitor Ross. To see what he was looking to enact and how it was going to affect us. We needed someone on the inside or else we all would have locked away.” Tony was breathing heavy and he took a moment to take a long drink from the water bottle at his side.

Steve closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. They were quiet.

Tony sat there watching Steve. “He threatened Bruce. And Natasha. Clint and Wanda.” He shifted in his seat and let that sink in. “He mentioned each of them by name and the fate that would befall them if their names and signatures weren’t on that document.” He closed his eyes and his lips shook, his voice cracking when he next spoke. “You know what Wanda showed me, Steve. I have more than proved that I am willing to do anything to keep my family safe. If getting into bed with the devil, or making it look like I have, keeps them off that Raft, then so be it.”

Steve’s eyes widened at the admission.  “I can appreciate you trying to protect the team. I do know how much they mean to you.”

Tony’s eyes shot to Steve’s blue ones. “Wait. What?”

“Ross practically forced you into this. I just wish, as always, that you would have come to me first. You would have saved us a lot of trouble.”

“Well, why do anything the easy way?”

That got a small chuckle out of Steve. Tony took it as a win.  

“I was caught completely off guard. I thought he wanted my tech, not try and start World War III.” Tony sighed and got up to refill his coffee. He opened the fridge and pulled out another water bottle for Steve and a slice of blueberry pie that Natasha had brought home earlier. Tony set the food and drink in front of the soldier and he got a small smile for his effort.

“I still can’t believe you signed it though, knowing full well what was in there. Reading what they were charging Bucky with and what would happen to him if he got caught. And knowing where our friends would go if they refused Ross and the Accords.” There was an edge back in Steve’s voice, and Tony winced at his words.

“Remember what I said to you this morning? That I made changes to protect us? It’s for all of us. Even Bucky.”

Steve arched his brow.

“I know that he killed my dad, Steve.”

The blonde’s demeanor went from defensive to desperate in a matter of seconds.

“I also know that he was a weapon for Hydra from the moment they pulled him out of the snow. Bucky hasn’t been Bucky for quite some time, and there is no way the government can hold him accountable for his actions. Especially not when said government was infiltrated by the very organization that made him the Winter Soldier.”

Steve took a breath and found himself relaxing. They still had a long way to go, but he looked at the clock and saw that they had all night. He nodded to Tony. “Give me thirty minutes and then let’s see some of these changes.”

Tony beamed at him and he felt his heart swell at the sight.

Maybe this was the first step to putting their pieces back together.

 

\----------------------------------------- 

Steve took a quick shower and changed into sweatpants and a red t-shirt. When he stepped out, he found himself running his hands over the pictures on his desk; on the art supplies that still sat on the nightstand. One would have thought there would have been a layer of dust coating everything, but it seemed that Tony kept it clean and ready for when he came back. He wondered if the rest of the team’s quarters looked the same.

He would bet they did.

There were hushed voices as he got closer to the kitchen.

“-said they were some kind of nanites. They’re in his brain and well into his spinal cord.”

“Did he say what it was that they did?”

Steve recognized Natasha’s voice and as he peeked around the corner, he saw that Tony was looking through a folder, nibbling on his lower lip.

“You can come in, Steve. No need to snoop.”

Steve jolted to attention and blushed at Tony’s admission. When he was face to face with the two of them, he raised his brows in question.

“I’ve been spending a lot of time with this one,” he jerked his thumb in Natasha’s direction, “plus you forgot that the floor board squeaks.”

Steve shook his head and nodded in greeting at Natasha.

“I’m a little disappointed that you two didn’t need me up here.” She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I would think that’s a good sign, Nat,” Tony said.

Their comradery was odd but Steve was glad that the two of them were closer. He just wished it was under different circumstances.

Tony motioned to the chair and Steve sat down. Instead of sitting across the table like he had before, Tony pulled the chair out on Steve’s left and sat down. Natasha sat at the far end of the table.

As the engineer movement forward, their knees touched under the table, but he was too engrossed in what he was reading to notice. Steve felt heat flood his cheeks and peeked at Natasha. She had a shit eating grin on her face and gave him a brief nod.

“These are x-rays and MRI’s that were taken of Bucky.”

Steve surged forward in his seat and tried to understand what he was seeing.

“You see these?” Tony pointed to what looked to be thin, metal bugs in Bucky’s brain. “That’s a fair description.” He must have said that out loud.

“What are they and what do they do?” Steve’s voice was a whisper.

Tony licked his lips and took a deep breath. “What we’re thinking is that Hydra inserted them into his brain as a way of controlling him. Over time, and with the constant cryo and the serum, the nanites were able to stay in perfect working condition and keep the real Bucky in hibernation, to create the Winter Soldier.” He flipped to the medical pages and let Steve take his time looking them over. A lot of what was on those pages went over his head, but his eyes stopped when he reached the Doctor’s name on the bottom of the intake form.

Steve’s head snapped up and he looked from Tony to Natasha and back to Tony. “How?”

Tony ran a hand along the back of his neck and gave Steve a small shrug. “I found him about five weeks ago. I explained what was going on and told him I needed him here. He understands that in no way is he expected to take part in anything that could become a Code Green. I gave him my word on that.”

“He’s the trusted doctor you were talking about.”

“No one knows bio-organics better than Brucie Bear.”

Steve let out a breathy chuckle and leaned back in his chair. He couldn’t believe Banner was back and that he agreed to help Bucky, a man he never met. It showed how good of a man he truly is. And, looking at the brunette on his side, he knew that Tony must have made it seem as though it were of the utmost importance. For the first time since entering the tower, he felt the tension leave his shoulders. Tony really did want to set things right.

“What do these nanites mean for Bucky? Can Bruce fix him?”

Tony gave a small shake of his head. “These are the very things that keep bringing on nightmares and memory confusion. We’re sure there’s a code word that when said, would put him in full Winter Soldier mode.” Steve flinched at that admission. “Bruce is working on flushing them out. It’s either with electro technology like an EMP or a magnet. It’s all very new. But it can happen.” 

Before he knew what he was doing, Steve pulled Tony into a full body hug, resting his chin in the crook of the other man’s neck. To say Tony was caught off guard was an understatement. His hands were behind Steve’s back, held in mid-air. But after a few seconds, he let his hands rest lightly on Steve’s upper back. This was the first time either man had physically touched the other, without animosity, in months.

“Thank you, Tony.”

Tony let out a croak and turned his head so his chin was on Steve’s shoulder. “No thanks needed. I was always going to help him. I’ve been trying to help all of us.” He patted Steve’s back. “But maybe we can let go so Natasha can breathe.”

The two men untangled from one another and Steve saw that Natasha had silently but swiftly moved from her seat to stand right behind Steve’s back.

“Would have really stabbed me?”

All he got in response was a raised, auburn brow. “I’m going back to the facility. It’s obvious I’m not needed here.”

Tony smiled and winked at her. Once the elevator doors closed Steve looked at Tony. “She really is terrifying.”

“Believe me I know. And she’s on MY side.”

At the mention of sides, Steve turned serious. “I’d like to go over the Accords with you. If you’re willing.”

Tony’s smile was wide and bright. “Okay. If you need me to go over anything don’t hesitate to stop me. And let me know what you’re thinking.” He reached over for the Accords and the tablet that had Tony’s version of what the Accords could and should be. “We’re going to do this together.”

For the first time in what felt like forever, Steve really smiled. He sat up straight in his chair and leaned in towards Tony. “Show me what ya got.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So we have sexy times in this chapter and it's quite a big read. This was a huge chunk of what I had already written so it may be a few days until the next chapter (and I'm going away this weekend so it might not be until the middle of next week).
> 
> Important note: I really don't have much experience writing sex scenes, so any advice would be appreciated (and of course, let me know if you think it was good!). 
> 
> Important note #2: There's some information on the bottom about changes I thought Tony (and Steve and Natasha) would make to the Accords. It was incredibly difficult. I am in no way a lawyer, so if there are obvious loopholes that's my lack of a law degree and proof that I'd probably never pass the bar. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, you beautiful people. 
> 
> (Still unbeta'd)

 

It was a little after midnight when they reached the final page of the Accords. There were moments when Steve couldn’t understand the legal jargon that Tony, Natasha and Tony’s troupe of lawyers had implemented, but true to his word, the other man took the time to explain everything. There was promise in the new Accords. Though he still didn’t agree with the fact that the Avengers and other enhanced entities would in some capacity, answer to some form of government, they were still able to stay together. And they were protected.  


He was pleased that Tony afforded protection for people like them while simultaneously meeting the government’s requirement of a database. And out of everything, he couldn’t contain his happiness at the section on Bucky. Tony ensured that Steve’s friend would face no criminal charges for his actions as the Winter Solider, unless he did not follow and adhere to the mandatory stipulations outlined. At first, Steve was angry at Bucky being forced to follow someone else’s rules. It lead to a fight that had the two men red in the face, but after they calmed down and went through it again, Steve could see that it was the only way to ensure that once all these points were met, Bucky was a free man.

He could have kissed Tony. He wanted to. It was a thought that, for the last hour, kept coming to the forefront of his mind. Steve watched Tony’s mouth as he read sections out loud, and he thought back to the things he knew those very talented lips could do. Or, he’d stare at the dexterity in scarred and calloused fingers as they danced over the Stark pad; and he’d remember how they felt when they traced his lips or when they were inside of him.

On more than one occasion he had to adjust himself, and he would completely miss a point that Tony had made. If the other man caught on, he didn’t let it show.

Tony started to clean up the table, and with each stretch of his arms, his shirt rode up in the back. “Thank you for coming and staying, Steve. I wish we could have done this sooner. It would have saved a lot of heart- uh, disagreements.”

Steve caught the slip but let it slide. He put their water bottles in the recycling bin and threw away all their plates and napkins.

Once everything was cleaned up, the two men stared at one another.

Steve spoke first. “I can go with you when you deliver the new Accords to Ross and the UN.”

Tony shifted on the balls of his feet. “I think that for now, you should still stay out of the government’s way. I don’t want them to do something that would force our hand or put you in harm’s way.” He lowered his eyes at the admission.

They were quiet after that. The two of them stood in the middle of Steve’s kitchen, exhausted and vulnerable, scared at breaking the understood vow that they weren’t going to talk about “them”. But it had to happen. Too much had gone down these last few weeks. But after being able to sit down and talk, Steve knew they had to acknowledge where they stood.

“Tony.” His voice was deep and warm. Tony always thought Steve sounded like summer, so full of promise and life, and when he would hear the man whisper his name, he felt as though the sun had burst into the room. The blonde took a step forward, and Tony took one back.

“Tony.” Blue eyes searched the other man’s face and Steve saw, in those chocolate eyes, that he was scared and hurt. But he also saw such blinding love.

Tony took another step back, but it didn’t deter Steve, so he held up a hand. “We should save whatever you’re thinking of saying until the morning. You may think otherwise after a night’s sleep.”

Steve shook his head and still approached the other man. With every step that Steve took towards him, Tony took one away, until finally, his lower back was pressed against the couch. They were standing so close that the fabric of Tony’s shirt would move with every inhale of Steve’s lungs.

“Do you know how many times I’ve dreamed of having you in front of me?”

Tony groaned and his eyes fluttered closed when Steve slowly started to trace Tony’s face with his fingers. They ghosted over his temple, along his hairline and over his eyebrows, down the slope of his nose and over the swell of his lips. The soft pads of Steve’s fingers dipped under his chin and traced the strong jaw, and Tony could feel Steve shudder at the difference in texture between olive skin and the hair around his mouth.  “I’ve been thinking about this since the last time we were together.” Steve’s voiced dripped with a huskiness Tony hadn’t heard in, what felt like, forever.

But they couldn’t do this now. They had two months’ worth of battling against one another and slinging insults. They couldn’t even stand to be in the same room together up until a few hours ago, and maybe that’s what was causing this. It was just separation and the suddenness of being thrown together.

It took all his strength, but Tony grabbed Steve’s wrist and held it in between them. “This is just because we’re alone, Steve. You’ll wake up tomorrow and realize that even though we were able to work the Accords out, there’s too much that’s been said and done for us to jump back into this.”

Steve was confused. Since when did Tony become the responsible one? But either way, he knew that he wanted the brilliant man, _that_ didn’t diminish over time. And more importantly, he knew he still loved Tony. “Everything that’s happened hasn’t changed the way I feel about you, Tony.” He moved until they were chest to chest. Tony could feel Steve hard and hot against his thigh. It took all his self-control not to roll his hips forward. “I’ve thought about you every day. Touched myself to the image of you underneath me, every night.” Tony’s breath caught in his throat. “Yes, we were on opposite sides and yes, we argued and said things we can’t take back. But someone recently reminded me that we always come back to the people we love.” 

_Love._

Tony did love Steve. He told him that during their last night together. It came out seconds before Tony came hard around the soldier. The room was filled with the smell of sweat and sex, their heavy breaths and moans the most stunning symphony Tony had ever heard. Steve hit his sweet spot and as Tony locked eyes with him, the other man’s hand came to hold his own. Tony felt filled in every way possible. The three words escaped his lips and he remembered Steve’s earth shattering smile and soft return of the sentiment. They came together.

Now, physical and verbal blows had been dealt. They were in the middle of a global event that could bring about a war. Their friends were scattered to different sides and this was the first time they had been alone in weeks. But Tony knew, in the depths of his soul that no matter what happened between the two of them, the love they had could never be shattered or thrown away.

And God how he missed, Steve.

“Yes. Everything same. Like you said.”

Steve raised his eyebrows at Tony’s jumbled response. “What should we do about this?”

Instead of being the one to, again, step behind the morally accepted line, Tony plowed ahead.

He let go of Steve’s wrist and surged forward, causing their bodies to collide. Steve brought his hand up to hold the back of Tony’s head as they kissed, the other resting at the small of Tony’s back, pushing them even closer together. The move caused Tony’s hips to gratefully roll forward and the grind of their cocks against one another had both men growling.

Tony couldn’t get enough of kissing Steve. But he pulled away and playfully bit at his lower lip, the action resulted in the blonde tightening his hand on Tony’s hair, effectively pulling the engineer’s head back. With Tony’s throat exposed, Steve assaulted the corded muscle without mercy. He bit along the juncture where Tony’s neck and shoulder met, licked along the bruised flesh and then let his tongue run up to the shell of Tony’s ear.

“I’ve missed everything about you, Tony.” He bit the man’s earlobe. The whimper he received made him even harder.

Tony’s hands had left their place at the back of Steve’s head, and were now roaming free under the red shirt.

“I missed your smart mouth, those beautiful fingers, that tight ass, the way you smile, or roll your eyes at me when I try for a joke,” he broke away to pull Tony’s shirt off. He slowed down at the newly exposed skin. “I missed these scars,” he leaned down and kissed him right in the middle of his chest, “these eyes,” he placed kisses on his eyelids. “God. Every single thing.”

Tony’s eyes had a familiar sheen to them when Steve was level with his face again. Following Steve’s lead, Tony tugged the red shirt off, and let his hands rest over the rapid beating of the blonde’s heart. “I missed you too, Steve.” His voice choked on the phrase. “Being away from you broke me in ways I didn’t know were possible.”

They embraced, the two of them holding on to the other as though they were the only things keeping them tethered to the ground. Tony placed a chaste kiss to the underside of Steve’s jaw. “We still have a lot to talk about, ya know.”

They pulled away, but their hands were resting on hips and forearms. “I know, Shellhead.” The nickname made Tony smile and blush. “But for right now, I want to just focus on this. Right here.”

Tony’s eyes darkened and he nodded.

Steve gave Tony a chaste kiss, letting his tongue caress Tony’s bottom lip. The other man’s mouth was pliant and soft under Steve’s, their tongues meeting again as Tony’s hand ran down solid muscle, coming to rest on the bulge in Steve’s sweatpants. He palmed Steve until the soldier’s kisses became sloppy, his hips moving of their own accord. Before Steve could take his next breath, Tony’s hand slipped beneath the waistband and gave Steve’s cock, one long, firm stroke.

“Fuck, Tony.”

Tony chuckled, when the two men pressed their foreheads together. “Language, Winghead.”

Steve’s head fell back, “Never gonna live that down.”

Tony’s thumb ran across the slick head, spreading precum along the tip. In one quick motion, Tony had Steve’s pants to the floor, and he was on his knees.

“You don’t hav-“

The warm, wet depth of Tony’s mouth pulled a whimper out of Steve that he will deny to his dying day. The brunette took all of him in his mouth, until the head was stopped by the back of his throat. And when Tony was sure he had him, he swallowed around the leaking head. Steve took a fistful of Tony’s hair in his hand and rubbed his thumb along the underside of his jaw, his hips jerking at the motion. The other man hummed, and it was a sound that vibrated along Steve’s dick. When Tony released him, he started talking while his hand worked back and forth.  

“Missed having you in my mouth.” He took Steve’s balls into his hands and ran his tongue along the soft skin, Steve’s balls tightened at the touch. A calloused finger stroked along Steve’s perineum, gently teasing the puckered rim. “Do you know what it was like seeing you today, alone and not being able to kiss you,” he flattened his tongue and ran it along the hard shaft, sucking at the head. He went back to stroking Steve, quickening his pace at the quickness of his breath and the light sheen of sweat along his blonde brow. “To fuck you over the desk, and remind you that you’re mine.” Another swipe of his tongue. “That I love you.”

It was at that final word that caused Steve to shutter, and if it weren’t for Tony’s quick mouth and knowledge of Steve’s body, he would have gotten spunk all over the floor. Most of it, landed in Tony’s mouth, and he swallowed it greedily.  

Steve’s entire body went slack and he braced himself on the couch with a shaky arm. Tony looked up at him from his place on the floor, and Steve grabbed him under the arms, the other man expertly wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, his aching cock hot against Steve’s belly. The soldier placed a hungry kiss to Tony’s mouth. He could taste himself and it made his dick stir to life again.

Thank God for the serum.

Tony grinded his hips against Steve, not slowing down as the man walked them to the bedroom.

_He was going to get off from frontage- what was he sixteen?_

“I want you inside me, Steve.”

“Yes, yes, yes.”

Once in the room, a dim light was turned on, and Steve placed Tony on his bed. “You kept my room the way it was when I left.” He pulled Tony’s jeans and underwear off, subconsciously licking his lips when the dark purple head of his cock was revealed. He moved between Tony’s legs, the other man bending his instinctively, and ran his hand along the throbbing flesh. He leaned his head down and took Tony in his mouth. For the next few minutes, the only sounds to be heard were Tony’s moans, Steve’s obscene sucking, and the sound of fabric bunching in hands. 

Once he found his voice, “Of course I did, Steve.” He ran his hand along his brow, “I knew you’d come home. This will always be your home.”

Steve released Tony with a loud “pop” and leaned over to his nightstand where he took out lube. He leaned over Tony and placed a kiss to his cheek, his forehead and finally, his mouth. They laid there, Tony’s legs wrapped around Steve’s waist, their sweat slicked bodies moved against one another in a dance they knew well. There was not a breath of air between them. They had done this many times before but each of them knew that this time felt different. They had been through hell and back since their first meeting, but they always ended up where they belonged.

When they finally separated, Steve coated his hand in lube and kissed his way down to Tony’s lap. When Tony moved to go on his knees, Steve stopped him with a warm hand to his thigh.

“No. I want to see you. Like this.”

Tony nodded and laid on his back. The first finger had Tony tightening up, and with a long exhale and soothing circles on his thigh from Steve, he gradually relaxed. The second finger brought the familiar burn and stretch, a pain that Tony loved. And once both fingers were well enough inside, Steve curled his fingers forward, hitting that spot that had Tony arching up and blacking out his eyes.

“I want you. Now, Steve.”

“You’re not ready yet. It’s been some time.”

“Don’t fucking care.”

Once his fingers slid out of the warm depths, he coated his dick in lube and positioned his head at Tony’s pink rim. With one practiced push, he entered him, and each man let out a breathy moan and closed their eyes.

_It felt like coming home._

They stayed still like that for a few seconds until Tony’s gyrating hips told Steve to move. He started out with a slow, tantalizing rhythm, allowing him to feel the beginnings of that familiar fire in his belly. One of Tony’s hands scrambled for the bedsheets while the other grasped for Steve’s. With their hands clasped, Steve picked up his pace, setting a bruising speed. He soon let go of Tony’s hand and placed both of his on Tony’s waist, fingers denting olive skin.

“Harder. Fuck, I want to feel this tomorrow. Make it real.”

Steve leaned forward, moving himself deeper into Tony and bit swollen lips. “It is real, Tony.”

Tony’s dick was leaking a steady stream of white with each push from Steve. But before he could do anything about it he felt the familiar tingling in his balls, and without any touch from the other man, came across his stomach.

The battering pace faltered at the sight, and Tony said, “Keep going. God, Steve, don’t stop.”

And Steve listened. He gripped Tony under his arms and brought him to his chest. Tony tightened his arms around Steve’s neck while simultaneously clenching his hot, inner walls. He bit the blonde’s throat then said, “Come for me, Steve.”

It was that husky request that brought Steve over the edge. He filled Tony up with his fluid, and on his final thrust he could feel some of it leaking out around his dick. _Mine_.

They were boneless.

Tony pulled Steve backwards with him to the bed. It wasn’t until Steve pulled out and cleaned them up that he realized how much he truly loved Tony.

When he returned from the bathroom, he saw that Tony pulled a blanket over himself but was not meeting Steve’s eyes.

He crawled next to Tony and got under the covers with him, pulling the smaller man against his side. “There’s none of that, Shellhead.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Enlighten me.”

Tony pushed himself up on Steve’s chest and gazed into bright, blue eyes. “I love you.”

Those beautiful orbs widened and a smile spread across Steve’s face. “I love you, too.”

Tony collapsed onto Steve’s chest and took a deep breath. “I’ve missed you so much.”

A feather light kiss was placed on sweat drenched hair. “Me too. We can talk about it all tomorrow, but from here on out, we’re in this together.”

He could feel Tony’s smiled against his neck. “Together.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**The Accords**

**Specific changes that are worth knowing:**

The Avengers are no longer an independent organization; they will no longer freely operate outside of the domestic and international community (i.e. the United Nations), but will work in _accordance_ with global government officials; locally, federally, internationally. The Avengers will operate under the close guidance of the Global Protection Ordinance (GPO). This ordinance states that the Avengers may be called upon to assist law enforcement, in any capacity, at any time, to ensure the overall safety, wellbeing and protection of any and every being on Earth.

The GPO will accept requests for the Avengers aid, and will then strategically follow through to route the required or needed individuals and services for the task at hand.

If there is an instance where the Avengers must act outside of the GPO (i.e. enhanced villain, otherworldly entities, or episodes of mass destruction), it is understood, by agencies foreign and domestic, that they may act on their own accord to ensure the safety of the citizens of this planet. There will be no legal, criminal action taken upon members of the Avengers Initiative.  _*Please see section L126 for a more specific and comprehensive understanding of the legalities in accordance with the GPO.*_

The Avengers are a self-sustaining, self-reliant organization, and will accept all financial losses, including but not limited to architectural, structure and landscape damage, economic downfall or hardship in the attacked region, healthcare, and loss of life (funeral costs/services for any lives lost). _*The Maria Stark Foundation, private donors and the Stark Relief Fund are three of five methods/organizations that will finance the Avengers._   

James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes a.k.a The Winter Soldier, will not receive prosecution for any crimes committed while under biochemical and bioorganic control, terrorism, torture and abuse by Hydra. As an American citizen, and Sergeant of the United States Military, Sergeant Barnes may request, but is not forced, to have an Army Court hearing. It is understood, that at the time of his previously accepted death, he was taken prisoner by Dr. Arnim Zola and used in medical experiments, both physically and mentally.

As previously stated, Sergeant Barnes cannot be tried for any crimes committed while under Hydra’s control, because (but not limited to) the following:

  * He was confined and restrained without his consent
  * He had painful and invasive surgeries performed, without his consent.
  * He was consistently threatened with bodily harm while in said confinement, which often preceded the scientific experimentation of “mind wipes”, which would effectively erase any and all memories he had before he was captured by Dr. Zola.  
  * He is the victim of unlawful human experimentation.
  * There is medical proof that he was injected, against his will, with nanites that allowed Hydra to electronically, medically and psychologically control all of Sergeant Barnes’ actions. Effectively turning him into a weapon- The Winter Soldier.



However, Sergeant Barnes is expected to undergo a years’ worth of therapy sessions (physical and psychological), three times a week. He will be housed in Anthony Edward Stark’s tower, for this year. He will only be able to leave for any medical check-ups, therapy sessions, and if it is medically necessary. On each of these occasions, he will be escorted by two members of the Avengers team. Once the year probation is up, a committee, of Mr. Stark’s choosing, will convene to review Sergeant Barnes’s progress. It will be from that date, so long as there have been no instances of violence, treason, criminal charges, or harm to himself or others, that he will be declared a free man.  If at any time he does not comply with these regulations, he will be immediately court marshalled and charged for his crimes as the Winter Soldier.

The original basis of the Sokovia Accords was to ensure that enhanced individuals (with specific attention to the Avengers), were controlled by the governments of the world. Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross stipulated that should these individuals and groups not comply with the Accords, they will be detained for an unknowable amount of time. In addition to this, all enhanced individuals or “superheroes” were ordered to provide their personal information as well as those closest to them, so they can be monitored.

From this point on, all enhanced individuals and those without powers who operate as superheroes, are asked that they, at their own time and of their own discretion, provide their personal information to Captain Steven Grant Rogers, through the secured Registration Database at GPO; all of which can only be accessed by Captain Rogers and an individual of his choosing. It will be understood by those registering, that this information will only be used in two scenarios: the first is if the individual commits a crime against humanity, and the second is if there is a large call to arms to protect citizens of this planet. Individuals who do not register will not be prosecuted, nor will they be detained at a location known as the Raft, or any other holding location. _*Please note, the Raft will only be used to house dangerous enhanced individuals. Defined as those with complete disregard for human life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And don't fret. It may seem like everything and everyone is happy but there's still a lot of CW trailer that I haven't touched. So enjoy the afterglow...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. This chapter took some time and its a long one. I had to watch the trailers a lot (like A LOT), to make sure I had the sequences right and then it was just a matter of fitting in the trailer bits to where I wanted them with this plot. It was difficult to say the least. And I hope I did the trailers and these characters justice. 
> 
> I had hinted at the end of the last chapter that things were going to get difficult for our boys and this is where that starts to happen. Remember, as it was pointed out to me, this is AU Civil War. A way to have a Stony relationship and the CW story line. This is just my way of making that happen. 
> 
> As always, a million thank yous for sticking with me and this story, and all the beautiful, kind and encouraging words you have left.

There was someone in his bed. He could feel the hard lines of the body behind him, and a strong arm around his waist. Momentary panic set it. Did he get drunk and bring someone home from a bar? It couldn’t have been that, he hasn’t had a drink in over a year. He squeezed his brown eyes shut, the force of it creating spots when he opened them again. Before he could move to get out from under the arm, he felt the person nuzzle into his neck.

“You can take a deep breath, Tony. I’m not running out of here.”

Tony’s eyes closed and he exhaled. _Steve._

Their night came flooding back to him. He could feel his heart quicken, the heat in his cheeks and the telltale sign of his dick remembering as well. He shifted slightly under the sheets. Steve didn’t seem affected by the morning after in the least bit. Instead, the blonde pressed himself against Tony, reinforcing that he really wasn’t going anywhere, and that he remembered just as much as Tony seemed to.

It took some wiggling, but Tony was able to turn around in Steve’s embrace, so they were face to face. He ran a hesitant hand through Steve’s short locks, and let it rest against his smooth cheek. With blue eyes still closed, Steve pressed his face into Tony’s hand.

His voice was raspy and heavy with sleep when he said, “Missed you, Shellhead.”

The endearment made Tony’s heart skip. He gave the man a small smile. “So you said last night. A few times.” He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips. “I think you showed me how much you missed me, too.”

Steve opened his eyes and gave Tony a gentle smile. Tony laid back against the pillows, the sheet falling to his waist. It was then that Steve saw the bruises he left. “Jesus, Tony.” He sat up and let his fingers ghost over the purple and black skin. There were obvious finger marks along his hipbones.

“I told you I wanted to remember it.”

“Ah, yea but this,” Steve gestured to the bruises and the others that were around Tony’s wrist and upper arms, “is a bit much.”

Tony didn’t like the frown on Steve’s beautiful face, so he leaned up and kissed him. Really kissed him. The probing of Tony’s tongue erased all concern, as Steve’s hands came to brace Tony’s face.

Once they pulled apart they rested their foreheads together. “Are you alright?”

Tony chuckled. “Better than I have been in months.” He put his finger under Steve’s chin so their eyes could meet. “You didn’t hurt me. Never would.” His thumb skimmed Steve’s bottom lip. “I don’t’ regret anything.”

Steve kissed the scarred digit. “Same here, Tony.”

But before either of them could get comfortable, Tony pushed himself out of bed. Steve took the time to appreciate the other man’s physique. Underneath the suits, armor and expensive cloth, Tony’s strength stayed hidden. But like this, he was able to appreciate the long muscles, a sign of carrying the weight of the suit, of nights lifting and moving to make sure he was at his best. In the last two years, Steve managed to get Tony into the ring to spar. And the man was good. After training with Steve, he was excellent. And that only added to his physical beauty.

Tony could feel Steve’s eyes on him and it had him growing hard. He walked past Steve’s side of the bed and wiggled his ass, eliciting an unabashed laugh from the soldier.

A brown brow was raised and Tony curled his finger, a signal that he wanted Steve with him in the shower. An hour later and the two men were back where they started, the time in the shower useless, considering they were sweaty and sticky again.

Tony was against Steve, his ear on top of the other man’s heart. The steady rhythm had always helped to calm Tony.

“It’s my fault. Everything that’s happened.”

Tony leaned his head back to look up at Steve. “What? What are you talking about?”

The fingers that were running along Tony’s side came to a stop and Steve took a deep breath. “I should have listened to you from the beginning, Tony.”

The brunette pushed up off of the chiseled chest and sat up. “I was the one that walked into Ross’ net without talking to you or the team. I have a way of doing that, ya know.”

Steve gave him a small smile but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, and he continued. “It’s true. And we talked about that, but I never gave you the benefit of the doubt.” He ran a hand through his damp hair. “Everything that we had been through, up to and including Ultron and I still couldn’t just sit and listen.”

“You listened now, Steve.”

“Yea, but look at what it did to the team.”

“What **we** did to the team.” He went on his knees and took Steve’s face in both hands. “Hey. This game of blame is pointless. Believe me, I’ve played it many times in my life and no one wins. But what we _can_ do, is leave it back there,” he waved his hand behind him, “and focused on now and tomorrow.”

Steve closed his eyes against Tony’s words.

“We got here, Steve. It was a fucking rough road, and shit happened and was said, but we still ended up here. You and me.” He dropped his hands and sat back. “We managed to go through all those pages of fuckery and find a way to an agreement that honors what the world needs and what we want. And the team..” he broke off, his voicing cracking a bit. “The team is a family. They’re ours and we’re theirs. We were all broken pieces before but our edges fit. We’re a little more broken, but I know we’ll manage.”

A tear fell from Steve’s bright, blue eyes and his tongue licked at his lip, catching the salty drop. “When did you become so sentimental?”

“Apparently, falling in love and finding your place in the world will do that to a guy.”

It was Steve who took Tony’s face in his hands. “I do love you. And I’m sorry.”

“I know. And ditto, to all of it.”

But before they could fall back into bed, Friday spoke.

“Boss, there’s a call for you from Dr. Banner.”

Brown and blue eyes met, concern evident in both.

“Put him through, Friday.”

There were a few clicks, signaling the channel change.

“Tony?”

Bruce Banner’s warm voice filtered into the room, but Tony knew his friend well enough to hear the concern. This was not going to be good.

“Hey, Jolly Green. How’s it going?”

There was a deep sigh. “Is Steve with you?”

Steve gave Tony a questioning look and Tony mouthed ‘Natasha’. “Yes, Bruce I’m here. It’s good to hear your voice. We all missed you.”

Tony could imagine the slight blush gracing the Doctor’s features, his large hand coming to rest at the back of his neck. “Uh, thanks, Steve. It’s nice to be back.”

“What happened, Bruce?”

There was a pause. Both men sat up in bed.

“We started using EMP’s to deactivate the nanites. It worked the first two hours. We stopped to give James a break and to check on his vitals.”

Tony could practically hear Steve’s teeth grinding together. “And?”

“He started to remember things. His favorite food and baseball team, but something happened when Natasha entered the room.”

_Remember._

Steve was already out of bed searching for his bag of clothes. Tony followed suit.

“He got agitated and we had to sedate him. Natasha shared that she had meet him when he was the Winter Soldier, and that she may have even known him before that. In Russia. In the Red Room.”

The air was sucked out of the room at that admission. Tony fell to the bed, his hands shaking. God. He didn’t even want to think about the circumstances that would have brought the two of them together.

“Is he still sedated?”

He could hear Bruce swivel in his chair, some papers swishing. “Yea. We didn’t want to wake him until Steve got here. We figured that a familiar face would help.”

Steve was fully dressed, in blue jeans, a white shirt and a brown jacket. He looked to Tony for what to do next.

“I need twenty minutes to grab some things and then Cap and I will be on our way.” He moved to the door with Steve hot on his heels. “We’re taking the jet, Bruce so we’ll be there soon. Start bringing him out of sedation in a half hour or so. Check the nanites and for now, keep Natasha out of the room.” He had Friday hang up.

Steve followed him through the kitchen where Tony was putting all their work from the night before in a briefcase. “Nat’s not gonna like that.” He paused. “Why are you taking the Avengers Accords?”

Tony moved to the elevator, “Keeping her out is our best play right now. I don’t want Barnes to do anything that will get him hurt or excite people more than they already are.” He set the briefcase on the floor and rolled his neck. “I’m going to the U.N. and Ross after this. I feel like it’s time. Barnes is getting help, and we’ve come to an agreement. It’s better to start this now.”

He stepped into the elevator and gave Steve a tight lipped smile. “Meet me on the roof in ten.”

Before the doors could close, Steve stopped them with a large hand. He walked right up to Tony and placed a hand at the back of his head, pulling him in for a kiss.

Tony could taste the spearmint toothpaste Steve had used, and he could feel the warmth from his hands at the base of his skull and his lower back. He pushed forward, letting Steve know how much the kiss was affecting him. When they pulled away, both men’s chests were heaving.

“I’m with you, Tony.”

Tony’s eyes widened at the admission. From the beginning, he couldn’t help but wonder what the relationship was between Steve and Barnes. And that line of questioning led him to believe that Steve loved Barnes, and how could Tony come in-between a relationship 70 plus years long?

Steve had assured him when their relationship started months ago and again last night, that his heart and body were Tony’s. But he did tell the engineer that he and Barnes were brothers; not by blood but by bond, and that the two of them watched out for one another no matter the cost. And Tony in turn had shown Steve what he would do anything to help protect Barnes; protect a part of Steve that the soldier thought he had lost.

In that one phrase, Steve eased any self-doubt or worry in Tony’s mind. He gave a slow nod and placed his free hand over Steve’s heart. “And I’m with you.”

Steve left the elevator and just before the doors closed Tony said, “But if you’re not on that roof in eight minutes I’m leaving your ass behind!”

Steve laughed out loud and ran up the steps.

He was on the roof before Tony.

\------------------------------------------

 The ride to Tony’s secret facility was quiet. Tony had changed into another three piece suit, this one a darker grey with a blue tie, one that seemed to match the exact color of Steve’s combat suit. He smiled at the thought.

Steve made a phone call to Sam and Clint to let them know what was going on. Both men were shocked to hear that so much had happened in the span of thirty six hours but Steve could hear the relief in their voices. Neither man wanted to fight their friends, nor could they condone the Accords. They were both pleased and able to live with the new Avenger Accords. Steve agreed to meet up with them at a safe house after he checked on Bucky. Ross _was_ still out for their heads.

With the jet on autopilot, both men were able to sit together on one of the benches, Tony’s shoulder and hip warm against Steve’s. While the soldier sat there ringing his fingers, Tony was busy looking over the newest information coming in about Barnes.

“You’re going to break your fingers if you keep wringing them like that.”

Steve’s hands stilled and he looked up at Tony.

His gaze was focused on the Starkpad but Steve caught the smile on his lips.

“He’s gotta be scared, Tony. And pissed. The last time I saw him was when he was cuffed and getting into the back of a government issued SUV.” He paused and closed his eyes. “He probably thinks I’ve abandoned him.”

Tony put the pad down and turned his head so he could catch Steve’s eye. “Hey. I’m sure that Bruce explained what was going on. He wouldn’t have run those tests if he didn’t get consent from Barnes, you know that. And I’m also sure that Barnes probably didn’t trust him in the least, knowing that he’s a friend of mine and that I’m the devil.”

Steve looked up startled and went to speak but Tony held up his hand. “But what Hydra did to him was worse, and I think he could see that we are trying to help him.” He nudged Steve with his shoulder. “And once he sees you and you explain everything that’s changed, he’ll understand.”

Steve knew it would take some convincing that everything had taken a turn for the better. A lot had happened since yesterday, and a lot had changed. But he was glad to be a part of something that they could all now agree on and that he was with Tony again. He felt the other man’s warm hand curl over his. They sat there the rest of the ride, holding hands in comfortable silence.

\---------------------------------

When they touched down, Natasha greeted them. You could see that her encounter with Barnes had shaken her. She kept shooting nervous glances towards Steve, and it wasn’t until he pulled her into a tight hug that she visibly relaxed.

“We’re okay, Nat.”

He heard a small sniffle. “You’re not pissed because of Bucky?” She pulled her head back from his chest to read his face.

“Of course not. You had no control over that. I’m glad you were here though, in case anything went haywire.”

He got a lopsided grin in response. They pulled apart and went to catch up with Tony.

“You and Stark alright?”

He nodded his head. “Yea. You were right.” She raised an auburn brow in question. “I should have sat with him and talked everything out in the beginning. With Bucky, I get tunnel vision.”

She nudged him with a pointy elbow. “He’s your oldest friend. We understand that. And I’m glad.”

It was his turn to raise a brow.

“That you and Tony are alright. He was a mess these last few months, Steve. He loves you.” She said it with such honesty, acceptance and awe. “He wanted to do better, to be better for you.”

They stopped just inside the atrium. “I love him too, Nat. And he never had to be better. I loved him as he was. But I am proud of him for what he’s done with the Accords.”

Natasha jerked her head to the left. She led them down a hallway that was nothing but windows. He could see the expanse of green outside the compound. They walked up a winding staircase to the second floor. She stopped outside the first door. “I helped him too, ya know.”

He smiled at her and brought her in for another hug.

“We have to be accountable, Steve. But we also have to be able to live our lives and do our job.” She lifted her chin in the direction of the door. “They should be in the-“

Before she could finish, they heard a loud crash and a chorus of shouts from the room. A figure ran **through** the door a few feet ahead of them, and Steve recognized that mop of brown hair, the way the light caught the silver in his metal arm.

He looked back towards the room knowing that Tony was in there.

“Go!” Natasha shouted. “I’ll check on Tony. You’re the only one who can get to him, Steve.”

He was already halfway down the hallway.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Tony left Natasha and Steve behind, knowing that the two of them had some things to say to one another. He met Bruce in the lab and gave his wayward friend a tight hug.

“Any harder, Tony and the Big Guy is gonna come out.”

“Don’t care. I missed him too.”

Bruce let out a small chuckle. “This isn’t really the place.”

Tony rolled his eyes and clapped his hands. “Show me what cha got.”

“He’s still groggy. We were able to bring him out of sedation but his pulse is elevated, even after being asleep for the last twelve hours. And his brain activity is off the charts.” Bruce pulled up scans of Barnes’ brain on one screen and a real time monitor of his pulse on the other.

Tony ran a hand across his mouth. “How are the nanites doing?”

Bruce nodded and with a few swipes of his fingers, brought up another screen filled with photos of Barnes’ skull. Just over the span of a few hours their numbers were already cut by just about half.

“That’s amazing, Bruce. God.” He patted his friend on the back. “What about the ones in his spine?”

A few more swipes and the picture was up. Tony’s eyes widened and his smile showed his perfect teeth. “Yes!” He threw a fist in the air and rolled Bruce around in his chair. “Thank you, you gorgeous man.”

Bruce laughed out loud. “He’s not out of the woods yet, Tony. Seeing Natasha startled him. I don’t know how he’ll be once he’s fully awak-“

The groan of steel and snapping of cables caught the doctor off guard and when he looked to where Barnes was, he met the cruel eyes of the Winter Soldier. Barnes woke, but he was in the same stupor that forced Bruce to sedate him in the first place.

“Tony.”

The other man had taken a step back and all he could do was nod. _Where the hell was Steve?_

Barnes broke through the glass of the room he was in, the shards rained down on the two men and a few seconds later, he had thrown his bed at them.

They just barely got out of the way, when he ran through the door.

Tony scrambled over to Bruce, whose eyes had turned a dark shade of green. “No, buddy. Deep breaths. That’s right. Deep breaths.”

 Natasha ran into the room and took in the ransacked space and the frightened look on Tony’s face.

“Where’s Steve?”

She kneeled down next to Bruce and began to gently run her hand up and down his arm, her eyes never leaving his. “Went after Barnes. I got this. Go.”

Tony didn’t need to be told twice. He squeezed Bruce’s shoulder and went off after the super soldiers.

 

“Friday? I need locations on Rogers and Barnes.”

“Captain Rogers lost him on the third floor. He is currently circling back. Sergeant Barnes is headed up towards the fifth floor, Sir.”

He didn’t know what he would do if he found Barnes first, but he knew he couldn’t let him leave the facility. If Barnes got loose, everything would start to fall apart. Ross wanted the heads of anyone who went against the Accords and Barnes was at the top of that list. Tony knew he would be used as a puppet to show the world why super heroes needed to be regulated. He ran up the steps two at a time, and once he was on the fourth floor, he spotted a quick dart of brown hair and maroon shirt. He took a deep breath and walked forward.  

The facility had been built with the intention to be used as a second Avengers facility. But once word of the Accords started to come out, Tony put a temporary stop to the remaining work. This floor however, had been fully outfitted with office supplies and tech. There were even a few potted plants. He had a clear view of the room thank to the entire building being nothing but windows. The light from the morning sun streamed in, catching on office furniture and the floor.

Before he could appreciate the view, Tony felt someone come up behind him. He turned and was face to face with the Winter Soldier. The man before him was no longer James Barnes, but Hydra’s weapon. He immediately put his hands up in a non-threatening gesture but realized too late, that for him, the palms up and out gesture was considered a fighting stance. He saw Barnes’ eyes narrow and his flesh hand go for something in his back pocket. Before Tony could think too long on it, he went for his watch.

He pressed his fingers on the watch face and along the side, and soon, a compact version of his gauntlet sprang from the center of the watch. He pulled the frame over his fingers just in time.

Barnes held the gun up to Tony’s face, but Tony was quick. Using both hands he pushed down, angling the nozzle of the gun towards the floor. But Barnes’ strength forced Tony’s hands off the gun and once it was level again with his face he went to fire. Tony held on with his left hand and held the gauntleted hand in front of the nozzle. The bullet met the hard metal of the gauntlet, a small piece of it breaking from the force, chipping his sunglasses. Tony’s head shot up, his eyes wide with fear knowing that if Barnes made another move, he may not be able to stop him without a full suit.

He took a step back. “I’m not you’re enemy, Barnes.”

The soldier gave a cold stare and then blinked. He swung his head from side to side as if trying to shake leaves from his hair. “I was sent to kill you.”

The air in Tony’s lung left him, his shoulders fell forward and his hands dropped to his sides. _Howard._

“It’s…it’s nothing we need to talk about now, James.”

Barnes swung his flesh and bone hand towards Tony’s face and the connection caused the billionaire to fall back to the floor, head knocking against the tile, glasses broken on the ground.

He looked up just in time to see a blur of brown and blue kick Barnes in the chest, causing the Winter Soldier to fly back into a neighboring room.

Steve fell to the floor at Tony’s side. His hand cradled the brunette’s head and he checked him over. “Is anything broken, Tony?”

Tony blinked his eyes rapidly and shook his head. “You have to stop him, Steve.” His voice was soft and slow. He went to sit up but Steve stopped him. “If he gets out, everything we worked on will have been for nothing. We need Barnes.”

Steve stared at his lover. “That is Bucky, Tony.” His voice was deep and firm. “If anything, it just proves what you put in the Accords.” He could hear Barnes getting back up. “Get back downstairs.”

He turned to head in the direction of Bucky, when Tony called out to him.

“You have to bring him in, Steve. He can’t leave this facility.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed. “He’s not an animal.”

“If Ross knows we had him and that we let him escape it’s all over. He will be going against the Sokovia Accords and against everything we had in ours. We can help him here, but you have to take him in.”

Steve ran his tongue over his lips and tried to quell the feeling of unease in his stomach. “I can’t worry about that now.”

He went into the room and threw his hand up in time to deflect a punch from Bucky. The two of them threw punches back and forth, none of them making a dent in slowing the either man down. It wasn’t until Barnes threw a desk at Steve, catching him in the side, that the blonde fell to the floor. It took him some time to get to his feet, but it was all Barnes needed. He picked Steve up by the shirt and flung him towards the elevator doors. The vibration from the impact rattled Steve’s bones, and he had to shake his head to clear the spots in front of his eyes.

“Buck.”

The other man growled.

“Bucky, please. You know me. Just try and remember.”

He surged forward and delivered punches to Steve’s face and stomach. “I don’t know you. I know him.” He gestured in the direction of where Steve left Tony and shuddered.

Steve rushed forward and kicked Bucky in the back, right on his kidney. It had the intended result. The other man to fall to his knees. “That’s Tony. He’s a friend. He helped you.”

Bucky made to get up off the ground but Steve put everything he had into his punch. Bucky fell hard to the floor, unconscious.

Just then a small beep was heard from outside the window. Steve glanced out to see Sam, right on time.

He called him when he saw Bucky had gotten loose, and asked his flying friend to be ready to intercept Bucky if Steve couldn’t.

He threw a chair through the window and called out to Sam.

“I’m going to bring him to you.”

Sam opened his wings and hovered by the window, grabbing the unconscious soldier in his arms and bringing him towards the ground. A few minutes later, Steve leapt out the window and gathered his friend in his arms.

“Where are you?”

Sam jerked his head in the direction of the plane he flew here. “You sure we should leave, Cap? After everything you said happened with Stark? Can’t he help him?”

Steve bit his lip and let out a long breath. “Right now, we just need to get Bucky away. Tony will understand.”

Sam didn’t look convinced but he gave a stiff nod and they were off in the direction of the plane.

 

Steve didn’t look back.

 

If he would have, he would have seen Tony’s black and blue face twisted in pain and anger. Though from the blow to his face or his broken heart, Tony couldn’t tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, PLEASE let me know what you think. I had a lot of trepidation when putting up this chapter. I want to make sure it (seems to) fits and makes sense. And of course, that you all like it. 
> 
> Have a wonderful weekend. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for sticking with me. Adulting has gotten in the way so I didn't get this chapter up as soon as I had hoped. This is straying from the trailers a bit, but I'm still working with what they gave us as well as providing my heart with some fanfic salve (the way I want things to wind up). 
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t until he was on the plane, with Bucky strapped down and sedated, that his actions of the last hour really hit him.

_What did I do?_

He slumped down in a chair and held his head in his hands. He didn’t listen. Again.

_Why is this becoming routine?_

He leaned back, letting his head rest against the seat. _I have to call Tony._

“I would do it now. We land in fifteen.”

Steve opened his eyes and looked towards Sam. He must have said that last part out loud.

“I left him behind, Sam. I told him I was with him, but the second Bucky was in the crosshairs I went back on that.” He gripped the arm rest, and it was only when he heard the loud SNAP! That he let go.

“I don’t think you give Stark enough credit, man.”

Steve sighed and nodded. That was certainly true. He grabbed the burner phone from Sam’s outstretched hand and dialed the familiar number.

Tony didn’t pick up until the fourth ring. “Thanks for that. I’m fine by the way.”

“Tony-“

“No, Steve. You left.” Steve could hear the anger and desperation in Tony’s voice. “You left. Again. And you didn’t listen. I thought after last night-” his voice broke off.

“I know. Tony. God, I know I’m sorry but Bucky’s my friend-“

“And what was I?” The depth of despair in Tony’s voice hit Steve full force. His question hovered in the air, but before Steve could respond, Tony started speaking again. “Bucky,” he sneered, “would have been _fine_ if you just listened and subdued him so we could finish getting the nanites out and work with him. Ross found out!” Steve could hear Tony punch something. Probably a table. Steve’s chin dropped to his chest. “I don’t know how, but he did. He’s on his way here.”

Steve kept his eyes closed and just listened to Tony breathing on the other side.

“He called ten minutes ago and demanded to know how we had the Winter Soldier and then _lost_ him. If it weren’t for Friday doctoring the video feeds and erasing any sign of **you** , Ross would have been on to us and he would have been calling for Captain America's head too.”

“Thank you, Tony.”

“Don’t thank me, Steve. I’m coming after you.”

Steve sat up at that. “What do you mean?”

“It’s exactly like it sounds. It’s only a matter of time before Ross puts two and two together and knows that you were the one who helped him get away. Or had some hand in it. I have to be the one to bring you in.”

“Like I’m a criminal? Are we back to that?”

Tony sighed on the phone. “That’s bullshit, Steve. After everything, I’m the one sitting here extending a branch and you keep chopping away at it. You know what happened after you left? I iced the eye that your boyfriend,” Tony growled at the word, “swelled shut and then popped much more than the FDA’s recommended dose of Ibuprofen. I calmed Nat down because she wanted to go after you and kick your ass, which at the time, sounded beautiful. And then I had to make sure that Bruce was alright after almost pulling a Code Green, after I **promised** him that wouldn’t happen if he came back to help. And finally, I had to act as though I had no idea how Barnes got out and was able to escape that fast; had to sit here and listen to Ross degrade all Barnes has been through and then act as though the Accords are God’s gift. I had to agree that by any and all means, I will catch the persons responsible for helping him escape.” Tony was breathing hard and Steve felt guilt and pain in his gut. “It’s been a banner afternoon.”

“I don’t know what to say, Tony.”

“Don’t say anything, Steve. I know where you stand. It was obvious when I was laying on the floor trying to regain my field of vision when you just left me there and made sure Barnes got away. I’m trying to help him. To help you.” He took a breath and was silent. “I know. _I know,_ Steve, how much he means to you, it’s just a little hard when I can’t help but think there’s no room left for me.”

Steve’s eyes widened and he took in a large gulp of air. He whispered Tony’s name. “No. I love you. Even during everything that happened after the Accords came to light I still loved you. After these last two days, I’ve realized I can’t live without you.” He paused and he could hear Tony sniffle. “But Bucky is a connection to a world and a time in my life that I thought was lost. I watched him fall from that train, Tony. I thought he was dead. And finding out that he was alive and learning what Hydra did to him-I’m trying to make it right.”

Tony’s voice was weak when he spoke. “So am I. It’s all I’ve been trying to do because I know what Barnes being here means to you. But this is bigger than him. Bigger than all of us. We have to make sure that the Accords aren’t proven right. We have to show the world that they’re not necessary, as is.”

“You’re right. And I will never be able to fully thank you and Nat for the work you put into the new Accords. But right now, I need to let Buck work thorough the stupor he was in and then we’ll go from there.”

Tony didn’t speak for a few seconds and before Steve could say anything, he heard a loud commotion on the other end and Tony curse.

“What happened, Tony?”

“There was…” he sighed and Steve could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose. “Thirty minutes ago there was a bomb at the United Nations. Delegates were set to meet today to discuss the Accords. Ross was on his way there when he found out about Barnes. He wasn’t there because he turned around and was heading here. The number of the dead keeps rising. And now…”

Steve could feel a lead weight in the pit of his stomach. He knew that whatever Tony was going to say next would not be good.

“Now Ross is planning to go on television and make a statement that the bombing was an act of terrorism.”

Steve took a deep breath. “Who is he going to blame, Tony?”

Tony felt as though he aged a lifetime in the pause he took before he answered. “The Winter Soldier. I tried to talk him out of it but he’s focused on him. On this. He’s coming for him. And by extension, you.”

The phone fell from Steve’s ear and he let it hang limply in his hand. He could hear Tony calling his name. When he answered, Tony could hear the fear and exhaustion in his voice. “I need time, Tony. Please. We can still fix this.”

“I can give you twenty-four hours, and after that I’ll have to follow through with whatever Ross asks. We can’t show our hand. God, Steve, if you had only listened.”

“I know. But right now this is all we can do with what we have.”

“Twenty-four hours. Be safe.”

Both men were silent. They knew that after they hung up, things were going to change. “I love you, Tony.”

Tony didn’t even hesitate. “And I love you, Steve. Just be safe and destroy the phone you used.”

They hung up and Steve turned to Sam, crushing the phone in his bare hands.

“Things just went from bad to worse.”

Sam started to land the plane. “Isn’t that how it always goes with you people?”

Steve rolled his eyes and went get Bucky ready for transport.

“Let’s hope we can get out of this one.”

\------------------------------------------

The safe house was nothing more than an old factory, some of its windows shattered, the floors littered with stray leaves and animal droppings. Its brick façade and huge expanse of trees behind it, made it the perfect place to lay low. The building had been shut down for over thirty years. No one came here and if they did it was nothing more than a bunch of kids looking to get drunk or high.

Steve carried Bucky past Clint, his face giving nothing away.

They didn’t have the equipment that Tony’s facility had, so the only way to restrain Bucky was to lock his metal arm in one of the few functioning machines. The vice would have to do.

Steve figured that Bucky would be waking up in an hour or so, and he asked Sam to stay with him while he went to talk to Clint.

The archer was leaning against a window frame looking out at the lush trees. Steve sidled up to him and mirrored his stance.

“Tasha called.”

Steve tucked in his chin and looked anywhere but the archer’s face. He was sure that conversation didn’t go well.

“First time I’ve spoken to her since this all started and everything she had to tell me…” he ran his hand over his face. “Jesus, Steve. He fixed it?”

All the soldier could do was nod.

“So explain to me why I had to calm down a very angry Natasha, which was difficult considering she was cursing you in Russian, might I add, and find out that after you and Stark seemed to work _everything_ out,” he spread his hands in front of him and gave the blonde a pointed look, “shit hits the fan again?”

Steve looked down at his feet and kicked at the floor. “I don’t know what you want me to say, Clint.”

The other man furrowed his brows and looked at his leader. “I left my family, Cap. After telling my wife that I was hanging up the suit for good. I did that because I agreed with you, I knew what the Accords would mean for them. But I suited up and stood by you, because it was necessary.” He pushed off the wall and threw his hands out in front of him. “And then I find out that Stark had a plan, a real plan and he was on our side the whole time?! Only to then be told that the rug is pulled out from under us again, because you couldn’t just shut up and listen!”

Steve was in front of his face in a matter of seconds, his face red, chest heaving and hands clenched at his sides. “It’s not that simple.”

Clint, unfazed, nodded and raised his brow. “Yea, because of Barnes.” He pointed in the direction of the trapped man. “Look at yourself, Steve. You left the man you loved twice, and both times he tried his damnedest to get you to listen and _stay_.” Steve shifted on his feet. “I know Stark, and he wouldn’t give a shit if it were anyone else walking away. Hell, he expects it. But you?” He gave a disgusted laugh. “He loves you, in a way I didn’t think Tony Stark could love. And you were supposed to be the one who didn’t walk away.”

He watched Steve’s face fall, the tears that filled his eyes and then spilled over onto his cheeks. The soldier sagged to the floor. Clint followed and squatted in front of him.

“I know you want to help Barnes and you know how I feel about the guy. If anyone knows what it’s like to lose control, to _be_ controlled, it’s me.” Steve looked up at him and gave him a small nod. “How many times did you all tell me that my actions weren’t my own? It’s a hard thing to overcome. It helps to be surrounded by people who care.” He paused a moment and lowered himself fully onto the floor. His knees touched Steve’s, and he placed a warm hand on the other man’s shoulder. “But I also know that when Stark **asks** us to listen, we need to stop and open our ears. We should be working with him, not against. We’re a team, Cap. When did we all stop acting like one?”

Steve took in a shaky breath. “I just feel like I have to keep choosing between them.”

Clint hummed. “You’re the only one who seems to think that. And based off of your choices, past and present, if I were Tony I would think your choice was fairly obvious.”

The blonde man’s eyes widened when he realized the implication in Clint’s words. “No. I love Tony. But Buck,” he broke off and shook his head. “I’m afraid if I lose him again, I’ll lose that part of me forever, Clint.”

The archer nodded his head and leaned back on the palm of his hands. “So then here’s what we do. We help Barnes. Get him right in his head and then we reach out to Stark. We work _together_.” On that last word, Clint kicked out his foot and hit Steve in the knee. The Captain gave a small smile and nodded. Clint stood up and held his hand out to his friend. When they were both on their feet he said, “All the choices you made to this point have only hurt you and Tony. Maybe you should stop that line of thinking, yea?”

Steve held his hand out and shook Clint’s, then pulled him in for a hug. “Thanks, Barton.” When they separated he said, “I really do love him.”

Clint snorted. “I know. How many times have I walked in on the two of you in various stages of undress? Believe me, I know.” Steve laughed.

Sam came into the room and looked at the two men. “He’s awake.”

Steve glanced back at Clint and the man gave him a nod. “I’m going to call Nat. You talk to Barnes. Anything you want me to relay to her or Stark?”

There was a steely resolve in Steve’s blue eyes when he next spoke, and it was the steadiest his voice had been since leaving the facility with Buck. “Tell them we’re coming home. And we’ll handle this as a team.”

Clint’s eyes widened a fraction and he gave a full smile. “It’d be my genuine pleasure.”

\------------------------------------------------

 

When Steve entered the room, Bucky was on his knees, his flesh hand on the floor, and his metal arm was outstretched and still contained.

“Buck? Do you remember me?”

The other man blinked and then his mouth lifted at the corner. “Your mom’s name was Sara. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.”

Steve’s eyebrows rose and then fell, a small huff of air left his lungs. He smiled something soft and hopeful and could feel the tears in his eyes.

Sam walked up to Steve, placing his back to Barnes, he crossed his arms over his chest. “This would have been a lot easier a week ago.”

“If we call Tony-“

“Would he believe us?”

Steve’s eyes were hard, but Sam could see the resolve in them. “Yes.”

“You think the Accords would let him help?”

Blue eyes fell on his trapped friend and he knew in his heart what he had to do. “Ross’ Accords won’t, but Tony’s would. We’re going to get situated here, and after twenty-four hours we rendezvous with Tony and the rest of the team.”

Sam’s eyes widened at the term.

Steve walked forward to where Bucky was still kneeling. “I’m going to let you go, Buck. Do you feel any different?”

Bucky nodded. “I’m lighter. In here,” he tapped the side of his head.

The vise creaked and groaned as it loosened its grip on the metal arm, but Barnes was soon free.

He stood up on shaky feet and stumbled, only finding himself upright thanks to Sam and Steve. “Should have seen that coming.”

The other two men gave small smiles.

Steve led Bucky over to a table, letting him sit down. Barnes downed two bottles of water and looked up at his friend. “I remember being put into the SUV, and then I met that Doctor you always talked about. Dr. Banner?”

Steve nodded and sat down next to him. Sam brought in some sandwiches and the men dug in with gusto.

“I didn’t trust him at first. Not after the way they brought me in. But he sat and talked to me.” Bucky’s voice was a whisper. “He treated me like a person. Not a weapon or an asset. None of the doctors from before ever took the time to see how I was. They just strapped me down and did their tests.”

Steve’s heart broke.

“I knew he was different. So I agreed. He helped me, didn’t he?”

Steve couldn’t find his voice but luckily, Clint entered the room and answered the question. “Yep. Banner’s a good man, Barnes. He’s working with Stark.” He sat down in the only vacant seat, across from Barnes and in between Sam and Steve.

Bucky’s eyebrows rose and turned to Steve.

The blonde nodded. “They were helping you. You missed a lot in the last few hours.”

“No, shit,” Bucky snorted. “Who wants to start from the beginning?”

Steve took a deep breath and started from when he entered the Tower.

A case of water, eight sandwiches, and an hour or so later, Bucky looked at the three men with a face of awe, gratitude and heartache.

“He was helping this whole time.”

Clint started to clear the table and Steve leaned back in his chair.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Stevie.”

“That’s what I said,” Clint yelled from the other room.

Steve groaned and leaned his head on the table. “I know that, Buck, but I’m trying to make it right.”

He felt a warm hand against the back on his neck and looked to his friend. Over seventy years and not a moment was lost. Although, he knew that wasn’t true. They both lost so much. But now- now they had a chance to right every wrong, and be happy.

“It’s gonna be a lot of work.” Bucky looked to Sam and Clint. “Ross already has it out for me and he’s pushin’ those Accords hard. It’s gonna take a lot of work to smooth out this mess.”

Steve stood up, every bit the image of Captain America. “We clear up here, suit up and make things right.” He jerked his chin in Sam’s direction and said, “Call in Wanda and Scott. Let them know about Tony and the Accords, and what’s been going on with Buck.” 

Clint came to stand in front of Steve. “Where are we meeting up?”

The corner of Steve’s mouth quirked up, “Where Ross and his goons would never think to look.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you beautiful people! First, let me apologize for disappearing for a little bit. Adulting has gotten the better of me and it sucks, but I am back and am going to work diligently on having regular updates. Second, holy BTS pictures, videos and new trailers/TV spots!! Over the last few weeks its been a deluge of new Civil War specs and I am one happy girl. For any of you who have seen the movie already I am incredibly jealous. I hope it's as good as I think it's going to be. Who am I kidding?! With that cast and the Russos it has to be mind blowing. 
> 
> Anyway, I have spring break next week and that means nine days of me having no responsibilities, which also means I can get ahead in writing and have those chapters ready for you. Brief reminder that this is AU with me trying to work in the information we've received from the trailers and pictures. Also, this is a bit of filler between where we left off with these guys and where we're heading. 
> 
> Disclaimer Reminder: None of this belongs to me. It's all Marvel and Stan Lee. 
> 
> A huge, HUGE thank you to those of you still reading this story and to the newcomers. I hope you enjoy it. :)

It was the longest day of Tony’s life, and that’s coming from a guy who was held captive in a cave.

After hanging up with Steve, he made sure to get Bruce and Natasha out of the facility. The spy was not happy about leaving Tony to deal with Ross on his own, but they both knew that Bruce could not be anywhere near the Secretary of State once he landed.

With the two of them on a Quin back to Stark Tower, Tony sat at the desk and took in the remnants of Barnes’ departure. The room was destroyed, the broken glass littered the floor and the bed was mangled behind him. Hell, the door had a super soldier sized hole through it.

He leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. This was a mess. He ran calloused fingers over his face and through his mussed up hair. When this had all started, he had been so angry with Steve. The blonde always complained that Tony never spoke to him or let him in on what he was thinking, and with the Accords, Tony finally did as he asked, and yet, the man couldn’t fucking sit down! He knew he fucked up with Ultron. The nightmares were proof of that, but with this, he had gone to Steve repeatedly to talk with him and explain, but the super soldier wanted no part.

He sat back in the chair with his legs splayed out in front of him. Tony knew that no matter how mad he was, he could understand where Steve was coming from. A large part of Tony’s reasoning behind the Accords was to ensure that James Barnes was treated fairly, given the life he’d been denied. It was the right thing to do, but it was also because of his love for Steve. Taking a deep breath he stood up and headed towards the men’s room. Once there, he looked at himself in the mirror, his mind still stuck on Steve. Tony closed his eyes and shook his head, he needed to stop thinking about it. What’s done is done and the two of them were able to work through it and actually agree on the Accords. Steve knew Tony’s reasoning behind siding with Ross and, Tony hoped, in some way, they were on the path to repairing any damage that had been done to their relationship at the beginning of this whole thing.

He knew that he hadn’t felt as whole as he did last night since the Accords came out.

He splashed cool water on his face and braced himself against the sink. There was the unmistakable sound of a helicopter landing and Tony knew it only meant one thing: Ross.

After he wiped his face, careful of his swollen eye, and straightened his tie, Tony stared at himself in the mirror. His phone vibrated twice in his pocket and when he looked, he had two text messages. The first was from Natasha telling him that Bruce was back at the Tower and currently meditating. It was the second text that made him pause. It was from an unknown number and all it said was “see you at the big and ugly”. It took him a moment to realize who it was and what the odd message meant. Tucking the phone back into his pocket, he met his reflection head on, a cocky grin gracing his lips. “You’re Tony fucking Stark and you’re an Avenger.” He leaned forward, his nose almost touching the glass. “Make this right.” He gave himself a smile and headed out the door.

 ----------------------

 

Tony went up to the roof to meet Ross on the helipad. As the helicopter touched down, Tony could see that Ross was not alone. A tall, thin man walked behind him, his head tucked down but Tony could see a mop of brown hair and wire rimmed glasses. Before the men took more than two steps, the helicopter ascended. The wind from the propellers made Tony’s suit jacket flap back and forth, despite it being buttoned, but he stood there tall, with his shoulders back and signature “Tony Stark grin”.

Ross didn’t find it amusing. Within seconds, he was in Tony’s face. “You think this is funny, Stark?”

“No, sir,” he sneered, “it’s decidedly not funny that a wanted assassin was able to escape the confines of the facility and is now on the run.” He quirked an eyebrow and held back the grimace when it pulled at his bruised skin.

Ross took in Tony’s face, the shiner covering his temple. “Well, at least something good came out of Barnes’ escape.” He started for the stairs, “Seems like you really are nothing without the suit.”

Ross’ guest followed closely behind him, leaving Tony to bring up the rear. His hands were clenched at his sides and he took deep breaths. That guy was an asshole.

 They made their way back to the containment room that Barnes had originally been in. Ross stood in the doorway taking in the scene. When he entered the room he motioned to the stranger. “This is Baron Zemo. He’s taken an interest in the Accords.”

His interest in the Winter Soldier was implied. The other man’s shoulders were cowed forward, causing his sweater to bunch up at the gut. He ran his finger along the bridge of his nose to push up his glasses and cocked his head to Tony.

Tony gave a slight nod of his head, but watched Zemo’s eyes. As timid as this man made himself out to be, Tony could see that his brown eyes were calculating, taking everything in from the glass on the floor to the way Tony stood.

“How did you find him in the first place? And why wasn’t I aware?”

Tony leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, his attention back on Ross. “There was an op that I set up with Colonel Rhodes and Romanoff. We had intel that suggested the Winter Soldier was in New York, and we ran with it. I used the servers and Friday,” he nodded to the cameras in the corners, “to run facial recognition with parameters to include the metal arm and,” he clapped his hands together and pushed off the wall, “we found him.”

“Where was the intel from?” It was Zemo who spoke this time, his voice soft but sharp, the German accent added a sense of intrigue to the new player. While he spoke, Ross moved to the desk that Bruce had occupied only hours before. He picked up the reports and started to skim through the medical diagnosis.

“Natasha was able to get a meeting with the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. He saw Barnes entering an apartment building in his neighborhood and thought we’d want to know.”

Ross spun and raised an eyebrow. “He hasn’t signed on yet, has he?”

Tony shook his head. He spoke to Matt Murdock directly. The blind lawyer slash vigilante, after some coaxing by Natasha, knew that despite what the news was saying, Stark wanted to do right by the superhero community. Murdock was on their side. “This was a sign of good faith.”

“His name should be on that list.”

Tony rolled his eyes but Ross didn’t see. “In time, Ross. As for Barnes,” the older man kicked at the broken glass on the floor, “we were able to track the bird he took out of here to farmland in rural Vermont.” Lie. Tony was able to track Steve to Pennsylvania. _That should give Cap some time_.

“And?”

Tony rolled his neck and let out a huff of air, throwing his arms out at his sides, “And what, Ross?”

The Secretary of State perched himself on the desk. “How are you going to get him back? And how did Barnes get out on his own?” He held the stack of medical reports out for Tony to see. “From what I can tell, Barnes had these, nanites in his head,” Zemo was walking around the room, his fingers gliding over keyboards and medical equipment, “and the doctors were working to rid him of them. Wouldn’t he have been incapacitated?”

Tony’s eyes tracked Zemo’s movements and he realized that he needed to start giving Ross more credit. “He was, but,” he shrugged, “super soldier serum. Or whatever version of it Zola gave him.” Tony avoided the questions about what they were to do now and Barnes having help getting out of the facility. There was no way around it though.

“Stark, how could he have gotten a helicopter on his own? He wouldn’t have known the facility, he would have needed-“

“I’m sorry.” Tony walked into Ross’ face, “Are you saying that one of ours helped him escape? You vetted everyone here. I only brought in people who could work with getting the Accords out and you want to accuse someone of helping a deadly assassin escape, while not thinking about the fact that if someone did help him, they’d probably be dead, because ya know, crazy assassin?”

Ross stared at him but Tony continued on, “We had him. And we’ll get him again, we just need to pool our resources and get everyone back on track.” Tony huffed, “How the hell am I supposed to know-“

“What about Captain America?”

Tony whirled around and stared at Zemo. The German man was up against a far wall, cleaning the lens of his glasses with a handkerchief, those brown eyes honed in on Tony’s. The engineer’s heart started to race and he could feel a cold sweat on his neck. _Who the hell is this guy?_

Zemo held his glasses up to the light and once satisfied, put them back on. He strolled up to Tony and stopped when they were only a few feet apart. “I remember learning that Captain America and this Barnes you speak of were close friends during the war.” He raised an eyebrow, “wouldn’t it make sense that the Captain would come for his friend?”

Ross stepped forward. “That’s an excellent point. He would come.” He turned to Tony. “We’ve known that Rogers is against the Accords and we haven’t seen hide nor hair of him since we proposed them.”

“So what you’re saying is,” Tony held up a hand, “St- Rogers broke Barnes out and no one saw him? The guy isn’t that stealthy.”

“He could have help.”

Tony was really starting to hate this new guy.

“I checked the tapes. There was no sign of anyone entering or leaving the premises. It would have been next to impossible, they don’t have someone like me. There’s no way they’d be able to doctor anything or not get noticed.”

Ross narrowed his eyes. “They got in somehow and got him out. What we need to do now is let the world know that the Winter Soldier is responsible for the attack at the U.N and we need to get a team working on bringing him and the good Captain in.”

Ross turned to leave, Zemo right on his heels.

“There’s no way to prove that Barnes is the one who planted that bomb, especially since we have proof that he was here.”

The Secretary of State stopped as though shocked and turned to Tony. “Proof doesn’t have anything to do with it, Stark. He’s a criminal. The world wants him to pay for what he’s done and what’s a couple of more causalities to the ones he already has?”

Tony’s eyes widened and then he furrowed his brows, his breath caught in his throat. “How about the fact that someone **is** responsible for the bombing and those deaths? Shouldn’t they be held accountable?”

“After we catch Barnes, of course. But for right now, we use this to turn everyone against him. He’ll be easier to find,” Ross sneered. “Get to work.”

Tony was left alone in the room. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Shit.”

\--------------------------------------------

Steve, Clint, Bucky and Sam left their safe house after making sure any traces of them were erased. They rendezvoused with Wanda and Scott in New Jersey before heading back in to New York. They left the helicopter that Sam used to get Steve and Bucky from the facility in New Jersey and rented a van, under a false ID that Clint had. They drove into Manhattan under the cover of the dark evening sky, and left the van at a parking garage two blocks away from Stark Tower. They split up, to avoid any attention to a group that large and within thirty minutes, met at an indiscriminate wall along Stark’s building. Any passersby would think it was an ordinary concrete wall, but Steve and the other Avengers knew that the third brick to the right was a fingerprint scanner. Steve held his large hand against the rock and felt the cool slide of Friday’s sensors along his skin. Within seconds, the door opened and the six of them were in the underground tunnel on their way to the main floor.

“This is seriously cool. Like 007 cool,” Scott said.

Clint groaned. “Don’t let Stark hear you say that, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

Steve smirked. His shoulders lost some of the tension they had since entering the city.

The soft ping let them know that they reached their destination. Steel doors opened to the living room of the communal floor and the first sight that greeted them was Natasha, dressed in her black catsuit, widow bites a bright blue. Her head was tilted to the left, eyes sharp, pert lips in her signature smirk.

Steve dropped his bag and held his hands out at his sides, a small furrow to his brow. “Natasha?”

Her green eyes moved from Steve to Bucky just behind him on the left. “Вы помните меня?”

Bucky’s head picked up and he stared at her for a moment before answering. “Маленький паук.”

Natasha gave one nod of her head and powered down her bites.

Clint walked up to her, and set his quiver and backpack on the floor. “You were never one for the dramatics, Tash.”

She stepped into his personal space and smacked him on the back of the head. “You need a shower.”

The two spies shared a small smile, one Steve knew, conveyed understanding and acceptance of what had transpired up to this point. But he also knew, that from this moment on they’d be at one another’s sides.

Natasha moved to stand in front of Steve, and before she could react, he pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you for taking care of him,” the blonde whispered.

Her arms wrapped around his back and she squeezed, placing a swift kiss to his temple.

When they pulled apart, she looked at Sam. “How’s it going, birdbrain?”

There was a warm laugh from the man. “Gettin’ better every minute, you?”

She circled around him and moved towards Bucky, a lioness taking in her prey. “Oh, you know,” she said, “never a dull moment.”  She stopped at Bucky’s side, the one with the metal arm. “Are you better now?”

Bucky turned to her, his dark hair falling into his eyes. “Want to fight it out and see for yourself?”

Steve stepped forward, ready to intercept if it came to blows. Though he wasn’t too sure about who he would need to protect. Most likely Bucky.

The only thing that stopped him was Natasha’s smirk. She nudged Bucky’s flesh and bone shoulder with hers and she nodded at Scott and Wanda while she made her way back to Clint’s side.

It was Scott who spoke next. “I can appreciate the family reunion, it’s actually comforting to know that superheroes hug too, but does anyone want to actually discuss, Oh, I don’t know, a plan?”

Steve took in the members of his team and nodded his head. “We need to wait for Tony. Why don’t we all clean up and get some rest. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night.”

There were nods from all of them and Natasha took it upon herself to show Sam, Wanda and Scott to available rooms, Clint on her heels.

Bucky and Steve were left alone.

“This is your home.” It wasn’t a question.

The blonde soldier turned to his friend as he ran his hand along the back of the couch. He could remember every movie night, every Mario Kart battle, and every hurried kiss. Blue eyes met warm brown ones and Steve smiled. “It’s the first place that felt like home since waking up.”

Bucky smiled back at him and Steve felt such promise in that smile.

Bucky shuffled over to the large expanse of windows and looked out to the lights of the city below. “Not a bad place to rest your hat.”

Steve hummed behind him.

After a few moments, Bucky spoke. “I need you to promise me something, Stevie.”

Steve turned to look at his friend. “Anything.”

“No matter what happens you protect what you have with Stark. You protect those people that just walked out of here.” Steve went to speak but Bucky held up his metal hand. “We’re not guaranteed second chances, but you and I have been given a once in a lifetime chance to make things right and to live the lives we couldn’t seventy five years ago.” He nudged his chin in the direction of the elevator doors. “Those people are your family. Tony is your heart. No matter what happens, you fight for _them_.”

Steve was speechless. He could feel his throat tighten, as though a cotton ball expanded in the small space. How could Bucky ask this of him? “Buck,” his voice was rough with emotion, “you’re my family too. If you’re telling me to protect them, you’re included in that.”

The city lights reflected off the tears that filled Steve’s eyes and when he met Bucky’s he could see the same glittering detail. He place his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “You’re one of us, too.” He squeezed his fingers, and could feel the cool metal beneath Bucky’s shirt. “We’re all in this.”

“To the end of the line.”

Steve gave him a beautifully broken smile. One that held the memories of the past, but promise for the future.

“To the end of the line.”

Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s back, and the two friends stared out at the skyline until the moon was high in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are my crack. ;) 
> 
> Russian: Вы помните меня?” Do you remember me?  
>  Маленький паук. The little spider.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony didn’t get home until a little after eleven that night. He was hoping for sleep, well at this point he’ll take an extended nap, but when he exited the elevator he found that the communal floor had been taken over. There were seven pizza boxes stacked, mostly empty on the counter, a dozen bottles of soda and water were littered all over the place and he was pretty sure he just stepped on a poptart. The further he stepped in the room he saw what a mess everything was: clothing littered the floor in one corner, he could hear laughter and shouting coming from the living room and there were sticky hand prints along the wall. Did his tower become a daycare without him knowing?

He blinked his eyes and shook his head, taking in the scene. “What the fuck?”

Seven heads turned towards him at once and it was a pair of bright blue eyes that Tony found first. Steve’s stomach fluttered at the sight of the other man all rumpled. His tie was undone and hung around his neck, the first two buttons of his shirt were open and he could see the dark skin underneath, and to top it off, his hair was a complete mess. Steve gave him a small smile. “I told you we’d see you at the big and ugly.”

Tony shook his head, thinking back to when Steve muttered those same words a few hours after they first met. He wagged his finger at the soldier. “You’re lucky I like you. No one gets away with calling my tower ugly.”  

Steve went to stand up but Natasha beat him to Tony’s side. She held a small but deft hand up to his temple and turned his head to check out the bruise.  

“Looks like hell. How’s it feel?”

Tony looked past Steve, his eyes settling on Barnes. “Like I got hit in the face by a steel pipe.” To his credit, Barnes looked just as hurt as Tony felt. “What’s going on, Nat?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Little family reunion. How about you tell us what happened with Ross and then we’ll fill you in?”

He rolled his neck and closed his eyes. “I’m exhausted. Can it wait until morning?”

“I think its best we all get on the same page, Tony.”

_How the hell did Steve move that quietly?_

Tony jumped slightly at the soft voice right next to his cheek. The blonde had moved so he was only a few inches from Tony’s shoulder. He could see Steve’s blue eyes tracing the purple and black pattern around his eye, could feel the waves of sadness coming off him. Without thinking, Tony placed his hand on Steve’s forearm. “I’m fine, Steve. Just need some ice. And maybe some food. Definitely sleep.” He moved towards the kitchen but stopped in front of Barnes. The two men stared at one another. Steve’s body was set for a fight but Natasha’s slight shake of head told him to stand down. Let them handle this on their own.

Tony had such conflicting emotions while he stared at Barnes. He felt that jealousy creep up and sit at the back of his throat. It rememinded him that Barnes new pieces of Steve that Tony would never know, that they ahd something so different from Tony and Steve. But at the same time, he felt such compassion for this kid. He knew what Hydra had done to him and knew the atrocities he was forced to execute without his knowledge. All he wanted to do was give Barnes the chance to live the life he was denied; and to helped make Steve’s that much more whole. Tony moved first. “Anthony Stark, but you can call me Tony.” He held out his left hand. Bucky would have to shake with his metal one.

“James Barnes.” The metal felt cool in Tony’s hand. “I heard you’ve been helpin’ us out this whole time, but Steve’s had his head up his ass.”

Tony barked out a laugh and turned to Steve. “Despite the fact he gave me a concussion, I like this guy.” He jerked his thumb in Bucky’s direction. Steve gave a bashful smile. “I’m sorry about all of this Sergeant.  My intention was to get rid of Hydra, help you out. There was some…confusion about that and well,” he raised his arms at his side, “here we are.”  

Bucky shook his head a small furrow to his brows. “You did help. I want to thank you. That Dr. Banner got all of ‘em out.” He tapped the side of his head, “just me now.”

Tony smiled. A real smile. And turned to Natasha. “Where is the good Doctor?”

“I checked on him a few hours ago. He ate and then slept for an hour. Last I checked he was in the lab looking over Barnes’ medical file. Everything at the facility took a lot out of him.”

Tony sucked in his lips and nodded. He pinched the bridge of his nose and walked into the kitchen and once he saw everyone had followed, he sat down. Quick introductions were made between him and Scott Lang and he gave Wanda a tentative smile which she returned. Steve and Bucky stood in front of him, each man leaned against the wall, their arms crossed. Natasha sat to Tony’s left and Clint perched himself on the counter. Tony was happy to see the archer again. He missed Clint, though he would never tell the man that. He should send Laura and the kids something, he’s been a terrible uncle. Wanda, Scott and Sam filled the other seats around the table. It warmed Tony’s heart to see them all in the same room again.

When they were all settled, he began. He filled them in on the bombing at the United Nations, and how Ross planned to pin it on Bucky. He added that Steve was in Ross’ line of sight because he was the natural pick for the escape.  But it was when Tony mentioned Zemo that the tension in the room exploded. A look was exchanged between the two super soldiers.

“I knew there was something about him,” Tony said.  He took a bite of cold pizza. “Who is he?”

Steve moved from his place against the counter to stand closer to Tony. He ran a hand through his blonde locks. “I knew Heinrich. From the war. He wasn’t a good man.”

Bucky moved into the space between Natasha and Sam, his hands braced against the wood. Tony’s eyes met Natasha’s green ones and his eyebrows rose. Her mouth twitched in a smile and she rolled her eyes. Guess the spies were alright now.  “Heinrich was calculating. Had a complete disregard for human life. This isn’t good.”

Their faces were frim but resolute.

“Well, he’s working with Ross. I never heard of him until today and I find it funny that he shows up right after you escape. There was something off about him.”

Clint snorted, “Well, yea. He’s hanging around Ross. That guy attracts assholes like bees to honey.” Tony narrowed his eyes. “Present company not included,” Clint amended.

“Anyway,” Natasha started, “we know they’re working together and we know that Ross has no qualms about the present Accords. This can only mean that Zemo feels the same, but why are they working together?”

 “Friday, comb through all of Ross’ files and the ones at the facility. Anything he’s had a hand in I want to know and run a check for Baron Helmut Zemo and his father Heinrich.”

“You saying you haven’t been in Ross’ files since the beginning? I find that hard to believe,” Sam said.

“Please” Tony scoffed. “I’ve had Friday in the Accords, the UN, and anything Ross had a hand in since the beginning. But now I want her to check his personal files as well. Emails, and newly created documents, phone records, bank statements...she knows what to do.”

The group was silent for a few minutes.

Clint saw Tony take on a faraway look. “Stark?”

It sounded as though the engineer had gargled with nails when he spoke. “His only focus was on Barnes.” Steve jerked his head to his best friend. “He was concerned about how we got him and how he escaped. He picked up the medical files before he left the room. Ross didn’t notice but I did.”

“Why would he want-“

Bucky cut Steve off. “There were more of them. More of me.” His voice broke.  

Everyone was surprised except for Natasha.

“Have something to share, Romanoff?”

She sighed and met Steve’s eyes head on. “They did the same thing in the Red Room.” She caught Clint’s wince out of the corner of her eye. “I wasn’t the only Black Widow.” She shrugged. “I was just the only one that made it.”

Tony leaned forward on his elbows. “So you’re saying there’s more than one..” he waved his hand around in Bucky’s direction.

She and Bucky nodded in unison. “I remember there were others in the facility I was in but they were always kept in cryo. If he was as focused on me as you say, I’m what’s he’s after.” He voice was deep and filled with regret.

Steve walked back to Bucky’s side. “Don’t go and do somethin’ stupid, Buck. Remember what I said before?”

The brunette nodded, but Tony could see the pain in his eyes.

Tony spoke. “I’m sure it’s something along the lines of “we’re in this together”?”

Bucky picked his head up and looked at Tony, uncertainty written in his brown eyes and Tony could see it mirrored in Steve’s as well. They thought, after everything today, he was going to tell them to fuck off.

“Whatever Steve said is right.” Their eyes widened. “We are in this together. That was what I’ve been trying to do since the beginning. We’re better together. We can beat this, together. As a team. Not half of one or by going rogue.” He got up and walked around the table to Bucky’s other side. “You’re stuck with all of us, Barnes. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s not all rainbows and sunshine.” He pointed around the room. “You have to see Clint’s ugly mug when he’s not milking cows and deal with Bruce’s weird smelling teas, and Thor’s loud voice and Natasha’s,” he stopped when he saw her glare, “never mind, she’s perfect. What I’m saying is, the only way we keep Zemo off your back is as a team. The only way we get these Accords to mean something is as a _team_.”

“And that means that we have to force Ross’ hand. He and Zemo have to slip up.”

All eyes turned to Wanda.

“What? I listen. It’s the most logical step.”

Tony smiled at her. “She’s right. As of right now, Ross still thinks we’re fighting against one another and that works in our favor.”

Clint bit in to an apple, his words muffled. “Zemo have any idea of where Barnes could be?”

“I sent him on a wild goose chase. Ross sent a team to Pennsylvania. Thought it’d buy you more time and we could settle on a plan.”

“So what do we do now?”

“Well birdbrain, junior,” Sam rolled his eyes, “we let Friday uncover any and all of their secrets and we meet back here in a few hours. I’m gonna call Rhodey in on this and Wanda?” The young woman cocked her head at him. “Can you find Vision?” She nodded and her eyes went red.

“Still weird,” Barnes whispered.

“Yep,” Tony said, his lips popping on the P.  He clapped his hands together and said, “Well this has been fun but I need to sleep.”

Everyone started to get to their feet and made their way to their respective rooms.

Steve lowered his chin, blue eyes darting everywhere else but at Tony. Bucky bumped into him before he stepped on the elevator. “’Member what I said.”

Steve gave a small smirk and nodded. Soon it was just Tony and Steve in the kitchen. The last they spoke, Steve was trying to explain to Tony why he left him injured on the floor. He didn’t know if the other man was going to opt to move on or hold that against him. Steve wouldn’t blame him if he did. Steve hated himself for it.

Tony cocked his head to the side trying to figure out what Steve was thinking. He could see the small crease in between his eyebrows and the way his mouth was drawn down. Tony could tell that Steve was thinking back to the facility and what transpired. Tony was over it. It was in the past and he was hell bent on working towards a new future. Getting to meet Barnes in person eased his mind about everything that transpired earlier that day, he could see the young man behind those haunted eyes. It was the right move on both of their parts. Time to move forward.

He rested his hip against the dishwasher and raised an eyebrow. “Hi, soldier.”

Steve was on him in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was difficult. There were a lot of voices. Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I have exactly ONE WEEK until I get to see Civil War and I may or may not have taken off of work AND I may or may not be seeing it twice in one day. (It's ok, I know I have a problem. You can say it.) 
> 
> The internet is dark and full of terrors with spoilers so I'm trying to stay away which works out for you guys cause I'm just writing, writing, writing. I feel like I have to try and finish this before next Friday though because I don't want what I have in mind for this story to get caught up or tangled with the real movie plot. We'll see. I feel like there's only about 3 or 4 chapters left so it is doable... but I don't want to rush it and leave everyone (especially our two guys) unhappy. 
> 
> SO- this chapter is 99.93% smut...cause where else was I gonna go after that last chapter? ;) And they needed some lovin' after everything that's been going on. 
> 
> Total side note: I am LOVING the pictures of the May 9th People Magazine with Downey and Evans...and I think Downey is realizing just how attractive Evans is...there's been a lot of kissing going on. Lucky man... 
> 
> Anyway, ENJOY!

Somehow he ended up on the counter, the cool tiles doing nothing to abate the heat he felt as his hard cock strained against his dress pants. His legs wrapped around Steve’s waist, and he could feel the super soldier muscles tighten each time he pushed against them. One of Steve’s large hands held Tony’s head in place, keeping their mouths on one another, tongues lapping around the cavern of their mouths, Steve only pulling away to nip at Tony’s plump bottom lip. It earned him a throaty moan. His other hand latched onto Tony’s hip, and the billionaire could feel the press of Steve’s fingers into his skin.

When Steve’s hand dropped from the back of his head, Tony leaned back, but kept his hands under Steve’s shirt where they roamed along soft skin and muscle. The blonde’s hair was a mess, his lips were swollen and he had a slight sheen of sweat along his forehead. Tony noticed Steve’s bright blue eyes were practically black. His chest was heaving with each breath he took. He licked his lips and Steve’s eyes watched the movement. Neither man moved but Tony kept caressing circles onto Steve’s skin.

“God, I’ve missed you.”

Tony chuckled, “You saw me only a day ago.”

Steve’s face scrunched up. “No.” Tony nodded. “Well, it feels longer.”

Tony leaned forward and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Steve’s neck. “We’re going to be okay, you know that right?” He placed a kiss to the underside of Steve’s jaw, and the blonde hummed. When Tony pulled away he took his hands with him and Steve whimpered at the loss of contact. He moved closer to Tony; there was no space between them.

“It felt right being back here with everyone.”

Tony nodded again. “It’s how it should be.”

Steve gave him a smile and Tony mirrored it. He motioned his head forward and Steve got the hint. He helped the other man down, and once both feet were on the ground, Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s middle and pulled him in for a hug. Steve’s breath caught in his throat, when he realized what Tony was doing. It was such a sweet gesture, and in the midst of such chaos around them, it helped Steve stay grounded.

With his arms around the smaller man, he placed his cheek against the crown of his head. He could smell Tony’s expensive shampoo, his cologne and the underlying scent of motor oil. His heart swelled with the knowledge that here, with them in one another’s arms and at each other’s sides, everything was right in the world. He knew that in actuality, it wasn’t, but together they could set the world right. He took a deep breath and sighed.  

“You seem tired.”

Steve pulled his head off of Tony’s to place a quick kiss to the other man‘s forehead. “Well, it’s been a long day.”

Tony looked up at him and nodded, his eyes closing when he felt Steve start to massage the base of his skull. When the men finally pulled apart, Tony leaned back against the counter, but he kept one hand on Steve’s waist while the other clasped Steve’s larger one. “Barnes looks good.”

Steve’s eyes widened at the change of topic. He knew Tony well enough to see that this was on purpose and as a way to broach a subject that affected both of them. “He’s the best he’s been since I faced him on that carrier in D.C. Sounds like himself. He called me an ass about four times today, so I say we’re on the right track.”

Tony could hear Steve’s voice come alive as his talked about his friend. He bit his lip, eyes downcast. “There’s still some of the nanites left but nowhere near as severe as when we started yesterday. I’m thinking, no I know, that Bruce can rid him of the rest within the next 24 hours.” He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. His thumb started to caress the underside of Steve’s wrist. 

Steve turned Tony’s hand in his so he could mirror the act. “Hey,” his free hand nudged Tony’s face up so their eyes could meet. He saw uncertainty in those gorgeous brown pools. “Thank you, Tony.” The other man’s brows furrowed together. “For everything. For what you did for Bucky when you didn’t have to, for taking on the Accords and still trying to do right by everyone when you were practically alone in it,” Tony went to speak but Steve placed a finger against his lips, “for fighting for _us_ when it seemed like I wasn’t.” Steve’s voice broke and it made Tony take the hand that was on the other man’s waist and bring it up to stroke along Steve’s temple.

Steve ran his finger along Tony’s lips and he got a kiss on the pad for the sign of affection. “I know before we left to see Banner and Buck I told you I was with you, that I chose you. And Clint made me realize that no matter what I said, all my actions before and after that went against those very words.”

Tony gave a sad smile. “He does see everything.”

Steve moved in closer to Tony so their chests were touching. They were so close that Tony could see his reflection in Steve’s blue eyes. “I can never express how truly sorry I am for doing that. It felt like I was trying to balance two sides of myself when all along, you were working so I wouldn’t have to.”  A tear cascaded along Steve’s cheek and Tony watched its fall. “I love you, Tony, and if these last couple of months taught me anything it was that I don’t know who I am without _you_.”

At that, Tony’s eyes widened and he could feel the familiar tickle of tears. He always told himself that without James Barnes’, Steve was a man without an identity, and here that same man was declaring to Tony that without _him_ , he was lost. Unknown. “Steve…” he shook his head trying to collect his thoughts. “A lot has gone on and been said since this all started.”

His eyes darted away and he only met Steve’s eyes again when he felt the squeeze of his hand. “And I wasn’t lying to you when I said living without you these last week’s broke me in ways I didn’t know were possible.” Steve’s mouth turned down and his shoulders seemed to sag under the weight of Tony’s words. “But,” the engineer started, “I knew that I was doing the right thing because no matter what happened with us, you’re happiness and the safety and wellbeing of this team are what come first.” He took a deep breath. “You were doing the same for Barnes. And I understand that now.” He placed his hands around Steve’s waist and pulled him even closer. He placed a quick kiss to his cheek. “But, let’s agree that from this point on, we listen and we talk, yea?”

Steve nodded and with a blinding smile said, “Yea.”

“I mean, we’re gonna have our moments.” He cocked his head to the side and smiled. “I’m stubborn and an asshole and you’re stubborn and self-righteous-”

“Really? That’s where we’re going now?”

Tony chuckled but before he could respond, Steve picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Not that he was complaining the view was spectacular.

“Um, Steve?”

“We’re gonna shelve what you were going to say and I’m gonna pick up where we left off with the kissing and the touching.”

Tony grew hard at the thought. “Yea, yea. Ok. Kissing and touching is good.” He grabbed two handfuls of super soldier ass in his palms.

Steve gave him a quick slap to his ass and Tony yelped. “Be good, Tony.”

 _Dear God it was his Captain voice_. “That shouldn’t be as hot as it is.”

Steve hummed as they entered the elevator. The doors closed and he set Tony on his feet and he barely had a second before Tony’s hands were on the waistband of his pants. With the sweatpants pooled around the Steve’s ankles, Tony sat back on his heels and took in the sight of Steve’s tented boxer briefs. He unconsciously licked his lips.

He palmed the front of the strained material and felt Steve’s involuntary jerk forward. Two strong hands came up to cup the side of his face and under his jaw. Tony turned his face into Steve’s palm and placed a gentle kiss in the center. With one deft hand, he drew the underwear down and leaned forward. Steve hissed at the sudden change of air between the chill in the elevator and the heat of Tony’s mouth.

His head fell back against the wall. “God, Tony…”

All the other man could do was hum, the vibrations traveling up the length of Steve’s hard, leaking cock. The hand that still sat along Tony’s face moved up to his hair and tugged. Tony looked up and Steve saw that his eyes were blown back. Tony let Steve fall from his mouth; an obscene trail of saliva fell along Tony’s chin. His right hand took over, and what started out as gentle strokes turned into tight pulls that twisted when he came up to the head, and as he tongued Steve’s balls he let a finger run along the space behind them. Tony got satisfaction when he felt Steve’s knees buckle but the soldier caught himself before he fell.

“Tony…” he warned.

“I love it when you’re like this.” Tony’s voice had fallen about ten octaves from only moments ago. “Me on my knees and you barely able to hold on.” He licked up Steve’s length and felt the shudder go through the man.

“This is not a time to start a soliloquy, Stark..”

The billionaire took the hint and put his mouth back on Steve’s cock, letting his jaw hang loose once he felt the head hit the back of his throat. As his head bobbed up and down, he could hear small gasps and whimpers escaping between Steve’s lips.  Dark blue eyes found almost black ones and Tony could see that Steve was looking for permission. Tony’s eyes fluttered shut and he gave a quick nod. Steve’s hand stayed tangled in sweaty, brown locks and let himself go. He fucked Tony’s beautiful mouth until he felt the familiar tightening in his balls. He came hard, and Tony took it all. With one final thrust forward, Steve fell from Tony’s mouth. 

Tony’s chin fell on to his chest and he let his eyes close. He licked his lips and could taste Steve. It made him painfully hard to watch the other man let go like that. He felt a large, warm hand softly stroke his face. He grasped Steve’s wrist and the soldier helped Tony to his feet. The elevator had stopped on his floor a few minutes ago but thankfully, Friday kept them in place.

The two men shared a kiss, and Tony let out a groan when he felt Steve’s tongue trace along the roof of Tony’s mouth, he knew the other man could taste himself. Steve kicked his underwear and pants out of the elevator and ripped off his shirt as he stepped out on to Tony’s floor. He made his way to Tony’s bedroom, not even turning to see if the other man was following him.

Tony’s brain had to reboot at the sight of a naked Steve Rogers walking to his bedroom. There were moments when he could not believe that Steve was his. Once his neurons got back online, he left a trail of clothes behind him and found Steve perched on the edge of his bed, hard and lean, ready for a second round.

Steve’s eyes fell to Tony’s swollen cock, the head a deep purple. He beckoned Tony forward and once he was in front of Steve, the soldier placed his hands at Tony’s hips and took him whole. It was Tony’s turn to whimper and run his hands through Steve’s hair. Just when it felt like Steve was setting up a pace to get Tony to the finish like it all ended too soon. The soldier pulled away.

“Wha…?”

Steve reached behind him and opened a bottle of lube. Tony watched as it pooled in Steve’s palm and he felt air leave him when two of Steve’s fingers disappeared; he was opening himself up for Tony.

Tony groaned. “St-Steve..”

Steve’s head fell back onto the bed and when he spoke, it was breathy. “I want you inside of me, Tony.”

Tony nodded. “Yea. Ok. Yes.”  He went to grab the lube but stopped when Steve’s other hand wrapped itself around Tony’s leaking cock, a string of white falling to the floor.  Tony pushed forward and braced himself on Steve’s thigh. This went on for a few minutes until Tony watched Steve pull out of himself.

“Now, Tony. Please.”

Tony stood up and put his arms underneath Steve’s, pulling him to the edge of the bed in the process. He lined himself up to Steve and pushed in, the other man crying out as Tony's cock pushed through the tight ring of muscle. Steve only opened himself up minimally, for when Tony took him, he liked the burn and stretch. This was Steve’s favorite moment of sex with the playful billionaire. When the other man was bent over him, quick kisses littering his lips, neck and chest, Steve felt full.

The soldier was fully hard and his cock jerked in response to Tony entering him. Once Tony was fully inside Steve, he stopped.

“Ugh, God. Tony, you gotta move, baby.”

Tony leaned his head forward, resting in the middle of Steve’s chest. He let one hand cradle along Steve’s hip and down to the back of his knee where he moved the leg over his shoulder. He could feel himself move deeper inside and heard Steve’s gasp. His hand settled back along the V of his hipbones and the other came up to play with Steve’s nipple.

Steve’s chest was heaving with each breath he took and he moaned, head moving side to side on the plush bedsheet. Tony bit the pink nub and then let his tongue run along the abused skin.

“Fuck!” Steve’s abs flexed and the muscles in his ass clenched as well, earning a whimper from Tony.

Tony could feel the fire deep in his belly and he finally started to move. He kept up a steady pace at first with each roll of his hips forward. Steve had one hand fisting the bedsheets, while the other reached around Tony to squeeze his ass. Sweat covered both men and damp locks of hair were stuck to Tony’s forehead. The room echoed with the sounds of the bed creaking and hurried gasps or deep-throated moans. Tony could see that Steve’s eyes were closed, and his teeth worried his bottom lip.

“Eyes on me, soldier.” Tony paused so he could push himself up a bit, letting Steve’s leg fall to his side. The blonde growled at the order and opened his eyes, watching as Tony braced his knees on the bed. Steve, following his lead, bent his legs so they were under Tony’s armpits, tight against his sides. Tony started to move again but it was not at the soft pace from before, this was rough and brutal, a claiming of Steve and everything he had.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled room.

“So good, Tony.” One of Steve’s hands found Tony’s and he grasped his fingers. He would never grow tired of this.

Tony pulled all the way out and plunged back in. “Mine, Steve.” He leaned forward and bit the corded muscle along Steve’s neck. His lips grazed his ear lobe as he growled, “Mine.”

Steve was pummeling himself down onto Tony’s cock as he cried, “Yours. Always…always…”

Tony could feel that familiar throb in his balls and he brought his hand around to Steve’s cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. When Steve came, Tony felt his muscles tighten and he followed, collapsing on top of Steve.

Tony’s forehead rested on Steve’s forearm and after a minute of each of them trying to catch their breath, Tony rolled to Steve’s side.

His eyes were closed but his lips turned up at the corners when he felt Steve’s hand grasp his own. He turned his head and saw that Steve was staring at him.

“That…was…amazing.”

Tony laughed and it warmed Steve’s heart at how light and musical it was. He missed him so much. “If I could move, I’d pat myself on the back.”

Steve rolled his eyes and turned on his side. He took in Tony’s face, the man looked beautifully wrecked, and he ran his hand over his temple and down to his lips, his fingers tracing the swollen skin. He could see that Tony’s eyes were already closing and that his breathing was deep.

He placed a soft kiss to Tony’s lip and whispered, “I love you so much, Tony.”

The other man hummed and turned to the sound of Steve’s voice, his eyes still closed. “Love you.. too, Steve.”

The soldier smiled and moved to clean himself up. When he came back to bed, Tony was sound asleep.

Steve pulled the covers over Tony and himself and curled his arm around the sleeping man, pulling him tight against his chest. He wanted to protect Tony from what was coming next. He knew with Ross and Zemo involved, it couldn’t be good. Despite the obstacles they still had to face, Steve’s last thought as he drifted to sleep was that he knew no matter what, as long as he and Tony stood together, and they had the team at their back, they could take whatever was about to come their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading. :) I cannot express how much all of the kind words you've left for me means to me. I'm still new to the whole fanfiction world and have moments of doubt. But it's your support that keeps me writing (here and on other work I have), so thank you, thank you, thank you. 
> 
> Enjoy your weekend!   
> Nicole :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a reference in here to what's been going on in Marvel: Agents of Shield.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own or have rights to Marvel: Agents of Shield, any of these characters or story lines (except for the bits that are my own). They all belong to marvel and Stan Lee.

The next morning was a haze of languid touches and soft kisses, of words whispered against skin and gentle lovemaking, it had been beautifully exhausting. Steve ran his hands up along the lean lines of Tony’s sides and found a particularly tender spot. The engineer moved his hip away from the wriggling fingers, but Steve’s super strength held Tony in place and tickled him mercilessly.

“Steve,” Tony gasped, “this is not the way I thought we’d spend…Ah!, our morning, but I will definitely call the armor if you….” Gasp, “ …do not…STOP!”

All movement ceased and when Tony opened his eyes, he saw Steve looking down at him, a coy smile on his face. “Never knew you were ticklish, Shellhead.” He placed a kiss on Tony’s nose and then flopped down beside him. “And I also didn’t think you were that dramatic.”

When Tony finally caught his breath he let out a loud laugh. “I’m ALWAYS dramatic.” He raised his eyebrows, “have we met?”

Steve chuckled beside him. “I don’t want to get out of bed.”

Tony rolled onto Steve. “Never thought I’d live to see the day when Captain America wanted to be lazy.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Oh, that looked like it hurt.”

Before Steve could respond, a loud crash came from the floor above them, followed by shouting and laughter.

“It looks like the kids are up.”

Tony pushed himself off Steve and got out of bed. “I never wanted any of them.” He wagged his finger at Steve. “Just one more, you said.”

Steve shook his head and laughed to himself. He heard the shower turn on, got up and was soon met with a very naked and very wet Tony Stark. He could feel himself growing hard at the sight.

“You coming in, soldier?”

Steve had his hand on the glass door when another loud crash shook the room and the shouting got louder. He looked from the ceiling to Tony, then to the ceiling and back to Tony. The engineer was lathering himself up with soap, a lascivious smirk across his face.

“They’ll be fine. Right?”

Tony hummed.

“They can’t set anything on fire, or do real damage, could they?” He made his way into the shower.

Tony shook his head. “Friday would stop them before it got to that point.”

“Thank God,” Steve whispered his mouth against Tony’s.

They didn’t leave Tony’s suite for another 45 minutes.

\-----------------------

It turns out Friday did have to stop the children from setting the Tower on fire.

There was a slight char to one corner of the communal living room, and when Tony asked who did it, there was murmuring and eyes shifting away from the engineer. The only person who looked him straight in the face was Natasha.

“Who do you think?”

Tony threw his hands out at the group. “Gee, I don’t know. Crazy magic girl, the one armed wonder, birdbrain junior, Animal Kingdom (T’Challa growled at the name), circus junkie, tic tac, hell, even Rhodey!” There was a smile on his face despite the rise in his voice. “Take your pick, Nat.” He winked at her. 

“Me, Tones? Really?”

“I see you. You have that “I didn’t mean to but it’s okay because nothing happened” face on. Very reminiscent of our MIT days.”

Rhodey chuckled as he took his friend in a hug. “I’m pretty sure you invented that face.” When they pulled apart, Rhodes saw Steve standing behind Tony. “Do I need to kick anyone’s ass for you?”

Tony turned back to Steve and saw that the young man ducked his head and was running his hand through his hair.

Tony smacked Rhodey on the chest. “We’re good, Colonel. Stand down.” He moved to the kitchen where the other Avengers followed. “C’mon kids, assembly time!”

 Bucky stayed behind eyeing Rhodes and Steve.

“Captain.” Rhodes held out his hand.

The tension in Steve’s shoulders lifted and he returned the gesture. “Colonel.”

Rhodes smiled and swung his arm around Steve’s shoulders. “I’m sorry about the cloak and dagger back in the tunnel.” He turned his head in Barnes’ direction, “T’Challa and I apologized to Sergeant Barnes, let him know that there were no hard feelings.”

Bucky sidled up to the pair. “I keep telling him to call me Barnes. I’m not a Sergeant.”

Steve laughed. “You are, Buck. But it’ll be tough for him to stop. Don’t let it bother you. I would start to worry when Rhodes starts calling you “Bucky”.”

Barnes looked confused and a bit frightened. “Why?”

Rhodes nudged his arm against Barnes’s metal one, and winced. “It means you’re one of us.”

The two men left Barnes behind as they entered the kitchen. “I wouldn’t mind that,” he said, a smirk on his face.

\----------------

Earlier that morning, Friday alerted them of her discoveries and as usual, Tony was right about Ross using his personal accounts to do his dirty work. (And no, he didn’t gloat. Okay, maybe a little.)

In a scene that mirrored the night before, the Avengers sat throughout the kitchen, only now they were helping themselves to the fresh bagels, fruits and muffins, orange juice, tea and coffee in the center of the table. It warmed Tony’s heart to see them all together.

“First, let me just say that Ross has already gone ahead with naming Barnes as the bomber.” He pulled up a video of Ross talking to the press.

_“…..is a skilled assassin whose only goal is to create terror and end lives. If the act at the United Nations, doesn’t prove that,” he picked up a stack of files to his left, “take a look at the names of the people he has killed. Many of them people who would have changed the world for good.”_

Barnes was pale and his eyes were filled with an anguish that seemed all too familiar to Tony.

“We knew this was where he was headed once the bombing happened,” Steve said, “we’ll figure it out.”

“First we have to figure out who the actual bomber was, and then Tony can provide the medical reports showing that Barnes was in his custody at the time of the bombing.”

Steve gave Rhodes a grateful smile.

“Well, this is one of the many things we have to discuss.” With a quick swipe of his finger, a holographic image of Friday’s search appeared before them. Ross did have a hand in everything, but it seemed as though Zemo was the one who initiated.

“Friday was able to trace communications between Ross and Zemo as far back as 2014. Their conversations pick up significantly after the incidents at the Triskelion in D.C.” He turned and caught Steve’s eye and saw that Natasha was watching him too. “They leveled out for some time after that, though they still kept in touch. It increased again after Sokovia.”

“So they’re Hydra,” Natasha stated.

“Hydra was destroyed after you two burned them,” Rhodes remarked.

“Cut off one head, another grows in its place.” All eyes turned to Barnes who was leaning up against a wall. He shrugged. “I heard it back in the 40’s and again when they woke me.” He rolled his eyes. “Those assholes are very fond of that phrase. We should teach ‘em a lesson.”

There were nods and smiles all around the room.

“That’s the plan.” Tony scrolled through other emails and pulled up four more that caught Friday’s attention. One mentioned high end explosives, chemicals, and a warehouse in Siberia. She flagged them for him to look at first. “Zemo mentions something called Terrigen Crystals,” he held up his hand when the group started to talk. “From what I could find, they’re of Kree origin and it’s a way to change or enhance a being’s DNA, and it looks as though he’s keeping them at this warehouse.” An inferred map of a Siberian warehouse came up and there was recent video of shipments coming in, and movement.

“This can’t be good,” Scott said.

Tony continued. “The base is only housed with about twenty guards. Seems like Zemo doesn’t think anyone knows, or that it’s too remote for anyone to care.” He moved to a clearer picture of the crystals, a thin, cerulean blue with pointed edges. “These crystals, if broken or activated could,” he waved his hands around, “bring forth a change in individuals who have a DNA that could be classified as Inhuman. But, it could also bring on a change in regular human beings.”

Natasha spoke up. “Over the last year there have been reports of individuals with “enhanced abilities” coming out. There was a report of one woman who could split herself into multiples and a man who could manipulate metals.”

She looked at Wanda and the younger woman spoke. “Pietro and I were created from the mind stone. Our enhancements are of a different element.”

Tony nodded and pointed at her, “Wanda wins Double Jeopardy.” He pulled out a chair and sat. “These crystals, if in the wrong hands could create a population of Inhumans, or people with powers that cannot be contained.”

Steve picked up where Tony stopped. “And if those individuals are in the hands of people like Zemo and Ross, that can only mean one thing...”

“War.” Bucky and Rhodes said at the same time.

“But you still can’t expect them to sign something like the Accords.” Wanda’s soft voice caught all of their attention. “If you force them to put their names on this, they’ll be prisoners. And if they don’t sign they’ll be hunted or killed.”

Steve walked up to her and knelt at her side. “With Tony’s Accords they’d have the option. We’re not targeting them, Wanda. We want to help them and assist them if they need it. What Ross and Zemo are doing is a combination of genocide and war.”

She closed her eyes and nodded.

Tony took a sip of his coffee. “We’ll do right by them. But it doesn’t stop there. The other emails talk about the serum.”

Steve and Barnes’s eyes widened. “I knew it,” Barnes said.

“From what I can gather, he wants to use the crystals to create a new super soldier.” He pulled up new images of rows of cryo individuals. “After what you said last night, about there being other Winter Soldiers in cryo, I’m thinking Zemo is looking to infuse them with the crystals and then let them out. This will be a higher form of war.”

They were all quiet. Each of them were contemplating the world that would be left behind if Ross and Zemo succeeded. Whomever held control over the new super soldiers would be able to effectively rule the world. No normal regime could stand up to them.

“Does Ross even care about the Accords then?” Clint asked. “I mean he went through a hell of a lot of trouble to push for them.” He spun an arrow. “Does he still want us locked up? Or is it all a cover?”

Tony ran his hand through his hair and bit his lip. “From what I’ve gathered from Ross, he wants us on that list. And anyone like us.” He took a breath and let it out through his teeth. “He has it out for the Avengers, some of us more than others.” He shared a look with Natasha and they both knew he was talking about Bruce.

“I’m staying here, Tony. I can’t be involved in anything out that could warrant a Code Green, especially not with Ross involved.” His eyes glowed and he blinked, his eyes going back to their normal hue.

All heads turned to the figure at the elevator doors. They were so focused on their conversation that no one heard the ping of the elevator. Bruce was dressed in black sweatpants that pooled around his bare feet. His hair was a mess and there were lines on his face from his pillow. His purple shirt was wrinkled and hanging at an odd angle.

Tony was on his feet in seconds. “No, Bruce. I’m gonna ask that you run point from here and keep working on the nanites for Barnes. And now, with what we know, I’m gonna ask if you can look into these crystals.”

Bruce nodded. “It’s good to see all of you.” The smiles he received back, and the friendly greetings filled Tony with pride. These people loved Bruce and the Big Guy, if only the scientist could see that. Bruce shuffled on his feet and grabbed a few muffins. “I’m gonna head back down to the lab. See what I can find out.” Before he was at the elevator he turned and asked, “When Vision comes, maybe send him down to me? I could use some help. Until you need him, that is.”

“Will do.”

They waited until the elevator hummed its ascent before they resumed their conversation. It was Steve who spoke first. “Ross would put _all_ of us on the Raft, and to some extent let Zemo use us for his experiments.”

Tony felt nauseous at Steve’s words. He looked at most of the people in the room and knew that a handful of them would be used as lab rats: Wanda, Bucky, Natasha and…Steve. He closed his eyes and swallowed the bile at the back of his throat.

“It’s not going to happen,” his voice was rough but strong when he spoke.

Steve stepped forward. “Tony’s right. We’re going to stop them and keep the team and all the others safe in the process.”

“That’s a tall order, Steve.”

The soldier looked to Rhodes and nodded. “It is, but I can’t think of a better team to make sure that stays true.”

It was the first time that T’Challa spoke. “I must agree with your Captain on this. The only way to make sure that these men do not endanger the lives of those like us and the rest of the world is to stop them.” His chin was raised and his shoulders were down, looking every inch the King he was.

“So what do we do? We could really use Thor.” Clint said.

“I tried contacting him but he’s unreachable. Heimdall told me that Asgard needed Thor more than we did,” Natasha said.

Clint look dumbfounded. “Well, shit.”

Tony smiled and said, “Ross and Zemo still think that we’re divided. They already suspect that Steve is helping keep Barnes underground, so we stick with that.”

“Let them think that we’re at each other’s throats.” Steve supplied. “We’ll leak some intel that we’re looking to get Bucky out of the country and Tony,” he turned to the genius and smiled. “Tony will come across our trace and let Ross know where we’re headed.”

“When we get Ross and Zemo there, we take ‘em down.”

“It’s that simple?” Bucky asked.

But Clint answered the soldier’s question. “Well, no. Nothing with us is ever simple. Shit will most likely hit the fan, but-“

“But we’ll be together,” Natasha finished for him. The two spies shared a knowing smile.

Steve stepped into the middle of the room, and waited until he had the attention of every Avenger, Bucky and T’Challa included. He stood tall, with his shoulders back and hands at parade rest, the very image of Captain America. “We have to be prepared that Zemo and Ross will have contingencies for if and when they suspect that we’re working together. But I trust that Tony will find a way to infiltrate their comms, so we can stay ahead of the game.”

Tony rolled his eyes. The “duh” was implied.

“What do you need, Tony?”

“Give me a couple of hours to sift through the rest of this. I want to know exactly what we’re up against. I have a meeting with Ross at one which will let me see what he’s been up to and I can start dropping breadcrumbs about where the resistance is.”

“Oh, resistance,” Clint said. “It sounds so badass.”  Natasha swatted him on the back of his head.

“You know, there may be some things we have to keep from all of you.” Tony’s gaze fell on each other theirs. “It’s to keep you safe if this thing goes South but Steve and I will be in constant communication.” He looked down at the floor and rubbed at the back of his head. “It’s a lot, I know that. But what I’m asking is, do you all trust me?”

Steve felt his chest constrict at the pain and uncertainty that was laced through Tony’s words. But he felt that start to ease when members of the team stood up or spoke up.

“I’ve been with you since the start of this, Shellhead. Not gonna walk away now,” Natasha gave him one of her trademarked smirks.

“Same here, Stark. You’ve saved my ass more times than I can count and I know where your heart is on this one.” Clint patted him on the back.

"Me too," Sam said.

“I’ve always trusted you, Tones. I’m with you,” Rhodey said as he stood.

T’Challa nodded his assent and though it took a few seconds, Wanda did as well.  

“I just met you but who could really doubt the brilliance of Tony Stark,” Scott said.

Tony laughed. “Knew I liked you.” He turned to the two super soldiers, one slender brow raised.

Bucky walked around the table to stand in front of Tony, head tilted to the side. It was Barnes’ turn to extend a hand. “With you, Tony.”

_Well, damn. That hit in all the right places._

Steve came up behind Tony and placed a kiss on his lips. “You know where I stand, Tony.”

He looked back at his friends- his family- and nodded. He couldn’t find the words to express how much their trust meant to him, so instead he said, “Let’s meet back in three hours and we’ll get started.”

The group scattered. Some went back to their rooms while others made their way to the gym. Steve and Tony were the only ones left.

Tony turned to Steve. “Divided we fall.”

Steve pulled him to his chest. “United we stand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a writing machine, you guys. I really want to finish this up before CW hits movie screens in the US. I know those of you from other countries may have seen it already but I really don't want my vision of this story being influenced by the actual plot so I'm going to work on this as though my life depends on it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!  
> Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everybody- I was able to finish this story over the weekend, the only thing left being the epilogue. So, that means you'll definitely get the final chapter of this before OR ON Friday.  
> I still can't believe this movie is finally here. EEK!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and keep the comments coming, they're like literary crack! :)

Tony had been down in his workshop for almost an hour before he called Steve down. They sat hunched over emails, bank accounts and maps for the better part of another hour before he sent Steve on his way. The soldier headed to the library but spent much of his time staring at the same page in the book he was trying to read. He couldn’t help the apprehension he was feeling. There was a chance, as always, that some of them may not walk away from this. Or at the very least, not unscathed.

A sharp slap to his head brought him out of his thoughts.

“What the hell, Buck?”

The other man stood there with a smile on his face. “You were thinking too hard, punk. And besides,” he took a slight step to the right, and Steve saw that Natasha was behind him. “Tasha and I were going to spar.”

“Tasha?”

Bucky’s eyebrows danced up and down and he took a fistful of Steve’s shirt. “C’mon!”

Once they entered the elevator he finally spoke. “Do you really think this is a good idea?”

Bucky leaned against the wall, a clank rang out each time his arm moved against it. “I’ve been around her for over 24 hours, and nothing’s happened. Plus, I went down to see Banner and he said he’s got a way to get the rest of ‘em out so I think we’re ok. What do you think, возлюбленная?”

Her smile was positively lethal. “I think we’re perfectly fine.” She cracked her knuckles.

The elevator stopped and they entered the gym. He saw that the rest of the Avengers, minus Tony and Banner, were already seated on the bleachers and it looked as though Clint was taking bets.

“Really, Barton?”

The archer had the decency to look embarrassed. “What? How could I not. This is going to be good. Like, epically good.”

Steve laughed and shook his head. Natasha and Bucky were stretching on the mat and all too soon they were in fighting stances. “Friday, please record this for Tony. He’ll be mad that he missed it.”

“Certainly, Captain Rogers.”

Clint whistled and Natasha struck.

\-----------------------------------

When Tony finally came up for air, he saw that he had forty-five minutes before he was set to meet Ross, but knew that with New York City traffic, it was better to be early.

He had a quick bite to eat (Steve would be proud) and was soon on his way down to the garage taking one of the more modest cars he owned. Because of the damage done to the United Nations and the surrounding area, Ross had set up makeshift offices at the Ritz Carleton at Central Park. The press was being kept at either end of the block, so he had to find parking elsewhere and walk the rest of the way. When Tony entered the lobby he was surprised at the number of people trying to find out information on loved ones, or new delegates vying for a meeting with the Secretary of State.

He walked into a sea of language, the differences in inflection and cadence was an odd but inviting sound. Finally making his way around the crowd, he found an elevator and took it up to the pent house. When his security level was checked and cleared, he entered the opulent room, and saw that Ross was on the phone, with Zemo sitting at the desk along the far wall, sifting through, what looked to be, Barnes’ medical records.

“Well this is a mess.”

The two men turned to Tony and Ross rushed whomever he was talking to off the phone. The billionaire made his way around the desk, and with a quick flick of his fingers, set a small tab under the desk so Friday could record the room and start a trace on their activity.

“Stark,” Ross said, gesturing across from him, “take a seat.”

Tony stayed standing. “I saw the press conference. Barnes is on the chopping block, and everyone is practically falling over themselves to be the one to bring him in.”

Zemo came up behind him, lightly pushing Tony out of the way so he could take a seat on the couch. “I find your concern for Barnes to be a bit unnerving, Mr. Stark.”

Ross raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement.

Tony sat, but leaned back into the couch, his left ankle coming to rest on his right knee, arms splayed out at his sides. “I’m not one for accusing innocent people of murder.”

Ross snorted. “Innocent?” He took a flash drive out of his suit jacket and handed it to Zemo. He leaned forward in his seat. “How many people has this, Winter Soldier murdered, Tony?”

He bristled at the use of his given name.

Zemo inserted the drive into his computer and pulled up two videos. “I think you give this assassin too much credit, Mr. Stark. Or did you forget who murdered your parents?”

_What the actual fuck?_

Tony’s eyes widened and he shook his head, rising to his feet. “I saw the files that were leaked after D.C. I know he was the one who murdered my father.” He walked to the water decanter and poured himself a drink, trying to steady his breathing. “I saw the medical reports. Dad had a gunshot wound to the head, dead instantly while driving which meant that my mother just happened to be in wrong place at the wrong time.”

He knew all of this. He and Steve spoke about it after D.C. Tony had gotten over their deaths a while ago. What was the sense of these men bringing it up now?

“That’s not the whole story.”

Tony swiveled to look at Zemo and the other man motioned towards the couch. Tony sat and looked up at the television.

“I have a vested interest in the Winter Soldier, Mr. Stark.” Zemo came back to his place next to Tony. “He has information that is valuable to me and I think it could help this great world to know what Barnes knows and to use his sacrifice to better prepare ourselves for these outrageous world catastrophes that have befallen us as of late.”

_Sacrifice?_

“So you’re going to kill him.” It was a statement, not a question.

Zemo shrugged and pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Kill is such an ugly word. I prefer the phrase, “scientific use”.”

Tony shuddered.

Ross sat back in his chair. “Play it.”

The first video showed a black clad arm raising a gun towards a car that was about 500 feet away from him. Tony recognized that car, it was the black Chevelle that his father used when he didn’t require a driver. There was one shot, and Tony felt himself jolt at the sound. He could see his father’s head snap back from the impact, and once the car was close enough, his mother’s frightened face.

He could feel his chest heaving, a panic attack coming on. “I know all of this,” he gasped. His hand came up to the middle of his chest where the arc reactor used to be and it itched to drum along the familiar metal.

The video skipped to the image of the car wrapped around the tree. He shook his head. This was what he knew, it was the image he was shown when Jarvis came to tell him about his parents.

Without a care to Tony’s wellbeing, Zemo played the second video. This one showed that the car hit the tree head on, but his mother was alive, and was halfway out of the car before a metal arm grabbed the front of her dress and threw her to the ground.

_“No.”_

_She was sobbing and there was blood running down the side of her face, scratches along her cheeks from the broken glass. “Please, please don’t hurt me!”_

_She was walking backwards on her hands, one of her legs was bent at an odd angle. “Oh, God. Please!” She yelled. “Howard!”_

_Two hands grabbed her again but this time, the flesh and bone one pinned her down and the metal, it’s silver catching the light of the moon, wrapped around her delicate throat._

_Her eyes bulged as she gasped for breath, and tears fell from her eyes. She was so frightened and in such pain._

_With one firm twist, she was gone._

Tony stared at the black screen, his mouth open, taking in gasping breaths, and his cheeks were wet with tears. He picked his head up and looked to Ross. “Why?”

“You needed to know who you were defending.”

Zemo returned to the couch and turned towards Tony, pushing a glass of water towards him. “Hydra recorded all of his kills. We were able to infiltrate a facility that housed the Winter Soldier program and we found these among many.”

The glass remained untouched.

“We need to find him, Mr. Stark. We can end his bloody trail and use him to help make the world a safer place.”

Tony huffed out a breath of air. “The last time I heard that statement I was the one making it and it resulted in a city falling from the sky.” He turned towards the German. “I’m sure you’ve heard about Sokovia.” He waved his hands around. “The whole reason we’re all here.”

Zemo nodded. “I am. And that is also why I want to make sure that individuals such as yourself are watched.”

Tony raised an eyebrow but there was a hard edge in his eyes. “What do you need?”

Ross sat up. “First, we need to know if you’ve found anything on Barnes and Captain Rogers.”

Tony nodded and pulled out a USB of his own. “May I?” He gestured to the television. With their permission he pulled up images of the Captain and Barnes at their safe house. The other photos showed Clint, Sam, Scott and Wanda at various locations within the last month, all of them at some point coming into contact with Cap and his long lost friend.

Zemo and Ross moved to stand in front of the screen. “This is the enhanced?” Zemo pointed to Wanda.

“Yea. She looks small but she packs a wallop.” He winced remembering the vision she gave him.

“I know most of them from the Avengers but who is this man?” Ross asked.

“That’s Scott Lang-“

“Hank Pym’s protégé?”

Tony nodded. “Seems he has a problem with authority and government oversight.”

Ross laughed something dark and menacing. “It’ll be fun throwing him in a cell with no way of escape.” He patted Tony on his back. “Excellent work, Stark.”

“That’s not all, Ross.” The two men were intrigued to hear what else he had to share. “I ran facial recognition and found the resistance,” at the use of the name Ross raised his eyebrows, “heading towards Rhode Island.”

“What’s so special about that?”

“Wilson has a friend out that way who owns an airfield. Small, not watched.”

“You think they’re leaving the country?”

Tony nodded.

“What do you think their destination is?”

“Siberia. Friday was able to track searches on Rogers phone." He rolled his eyes. "The man went against me and didn't even think to throw away his Stark phone." 

Tony watched as Zemo’s expression went from one of intrigue to anger. “Do you know where, exactly? Can you and your team touch down before them? I have sensitive work in that area.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Of course I can narrow down the scope, and we’ll be ready as soon as I lock Rogers and Barnes in.” He ran a finger along his upper lip.

Ross stood up and clapped his hands. “You’ve proven yourself here, Stark.” He held out his hand.

Tony hesitated only a second but shook it. “If you’ll both excuse me; I have some work to do.” Zemo called out to him just as his hand was on the doorknob. “Welcome to the side of the righteous.”

Tony kept his gaze on the door. “I’ll be in touch.”

\---------------------------

They were all back in the kitchen when Tony got home. Steve walked towards him, “Vision showed up, he’s with Bruce.”

Tony walked like a man with a mission, and just as he was in Steve's face he sneered at him and sent a right hook to his jaw. Steve was so caught off guard that he stumbled and fell to the floor. 

He looked up at his lover, brows furrowed and hand covering his jaw. He pulled it away and saw blood. “Tony?”

“You’re a liar, Steve.”

Rhodes and Barnes came out into the foyer, the rest of the team crowding behind them. “You knew this whole time, didn’t you?” he went for Steve again but Rhodey stood in front of him.

Barnes was helping Steve to his feet. “What the hell, Stark?”

Tony’s eyes widened and he lunged. “You don’t get to talk to me. I know what you are. I watched what you did…you murdered my mom.” His voice broke on the name, and he sagged in Rhodey’s arms, falling to the floor.

The colonel looked to Steve. “What is he talking about, Rogers?”

There were tears in Steve’s eyes. He wiped his blood on the sleeve of his shirt and shrugged Barnes off. “You saw the tape?”

Natasha made her way to Tony’s side, her hand warm on his back. “What tape? Tony, what’s going on?”

Tony raised his head and the pain Steve saw reflected there made his knees buckle. “Our dear Captain, knew that the Winter Soldier was responsible for my mother’s death. She was alive,” he yelled, his voice shredding at the force. “She was alive.” This time he whispered it to himself.

Natasha and Rhodes turned their heads to the Captain.

“Tony I,” he made a move to go to the man but Rhodes held out a hand and Natasha was in his face.

“Speak, Rogers.”

He swallowed and his eyes met Bucky’s. “It was in the leaked information from DC.”

“I read the same files that you did.”

“There was other information. A video.” His voice cracked. “I deleted it as soon as I could.” At the sight of disappointment and shock across his teammates faces, he stuttered but let it all come out. “There was so much information no one would have noticed that it was missing. I had to delete it. Buck was already identified as the trigger man; I couldn’t let that video come out.”

“But you could have told him,” T’Challa said, pointing to Tony. The young man had come to stand behind the engineer. “If your relationship, your friendship meant anything to you, you should have been the one to tell him that.”

Tony stood up and felt the presence of his friends at his back. He saw that Clint, Wanda, Scott, Sam and Bucky were still by Steve. “It’s never meant anything to him.”

Steve gasped, “Tony, please.”

“I told Ross that I knew where you were.”

Bucky growled and made a move towards Tony but before he could even get close, a repulsor hit him in the chest. He went flying back, making a large dent in the wall. 

Steve went to his friend’s side and when he turned, he saw Tony’s hand up in the familiar stance, his watch gauntlet on, light glaring.

“You know what will happen if we leave here.”

“You should have thought about that before you started a war.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed and he stood. “Is that what this is?”

“We chose sides months ago. Should have realized it would always stay like that.” Tony took a deep breath and set his arm back down at his side. “You have ten minutes to get your things and get out. I don’t care where you go.” He turned towards the elevator. “And if Friday so much as catches a whiff of you trying something, I’ll make it so _he_ doesn’t get up next time.”

The elevator doors closed.

“This is bullshit,” Clint said.

Natasha’s mouth was clenched shut but she stood tall next to Rhodes and T’Challa. “You heard him Clint, you need to leave.”

He walked up to her but Sam held him back. Clint swatted the dark hand against his chest. “Just like that?”

She gave him a swift nod. “Just like that.”

He walked passed her, his shoulder bumped into hers. Sam, Wanda and Scott followed.

Steve walked up to her and Rhodes, Bucky at his back. He looked absolutely heartbroken. “I’m sorry. I thought I was keeping him from getting hurt.”

“You’re smarter than that, Rogers.” Rhodes jerked his chin in the direction of Barnes. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“That wasn’t me.”

Rhodes rolled his eyes and turned to head back into the kitchen. “Get your shit and leave.”

T’Challa and Natasha followed, but she turned back just as Steve was getting on the elevator. “You’re not going to be able to punch your way out of this one.”

“What happened to “Staying together is more important than how we stay together”?”

Her eyes widened a fraction at Steve throwing her words back at her. She took a deep breath and gave a small, defeated shrug of her shoulders.

Steve only let himself fall apart when the elevator doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.....
> 
> возлюбленная: Sweetheart


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm stuck home feeling like my throat is on fire and I have a migraine that is making it difficult to type this but I wanted to keep my promise and upload everything by Friday. There's maybe two more chapters after this..depending on how I divide everything. 
> 
> ......3 days until I get to see CW!!!!! Like, I cannot wait. I'm in full fangirl mode right now.
> 
> I uploaded a chapter yesterday, so if you're seeing and reading this chapter and you didn't read chapter 12, make sure you do that first. Or else everything is gonna seem a bit wonky. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Steve met his team members back at the garage. His shoulders were hunched forward and with a look at the rest of their faces, he saw that their hearts were just as broken as his.

“We’re really going to go against them?” Scott asked.

Wanda leaned against the van, her arms crossed over her chest. “Our friends?”

Steve sighed and ran his hands over his face. “The threat is still the same. Ross and Zemo want our names on that list and now…now they know we’re working against them. We’re all targets.”

Clint dropped his quiver and bag at his feet and came within inches of Steve’s face. Bucky tensed at his side. “You should have told him.”

“Clint-“

“No, he’s right, Steve.”

Steve turned to Sam. “He had a right to know.” He shrugged. “But you know what we have to do.” He held each of their gazes. “You all know what we have to do. We head to Siberia like Stark’s intel said and we take down Zemo and Ross. We bring their dirty deals to light and then we can start changing the Accords.” 

There were nods all around and they got into the van, Scott at the wheel. Before Steve entered, he took one last look up at the tower, at his home, and wished just once, he could have had everything. He put his cap on his head and closed the door.

The resistance was on their way.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony fled to his workshop.

At first he had Friday blackout the windows and lock the doors, but he knew it was fruitless. Natasha and Rhodey would come looking for him, and they’d both most likely break the down the door. His back was to them as he held an ice pack to his bloodied knuckles. When he swiveled around to face them, tear tracks were visible on his olive skin.

“What do we do?”

Leave it up to Natasha to stay focused. No- that wasn’t fair. He could see in her eyes and stance that she was in as much pain as he was. Steve had lied, and Clint and her were on opposite sides again.

His head fell forward. “We stick with the plan.”

Rhodey sat on the other chair and pulled himself up to Tony. He placed his hand at the back of Tony’s neck. “I’m sorry, Tones.”

The other man nodded and let out a breath. “We keep going. Because no matter what, we have to get these Accords straightened out and people need to know what Ross and Zemo have been up to.” He stood up and pulled at his collar. “Who else do we have left?”

Natasha shifted on her feet, but kept her arms crossed. “T’Challa is upstairs and Vision is with Bruce.”

He clapped his hands in front of him. “Alright. We know that Steve is going to head to Siberia, so that’s where we go. We’re leaving in thirty minutes. We’ll set up a plan of attack once we’re in the air.”

Friday opened one of the panels along the far wall and his newest suit came into view. He could hear Rhodey and Natasha come up behind him again.

“Attack, Tones?”

The Iron man suit powered up, bright eyes staring back at them.

“Get ready. Wheels up in thirty.”

Steve hated the fucking cold. He guessed that a couple of decades in ice would do that to a person. But even with his suit on, and all the high tech material Tony enforced it with for occasions just like this, he could still feel it, deep in his bones.

Thinking about Tony made his heart ache and his stomach twist into knots. He’d been thinking about him since he shut the door on the van. It felt wrong being here when he left things with Tony so…broken.

Bucky walked up to his side, his brown hair danced around his face. He saw his friend shudder at the gust of wind and knew that Bucky probably hated the cold as much as he did.

“We’re getting ready to head down. Sam and I are going to take out the six guards inside and Wanda and Clint have the other five. Everyone knows the plan and what to expect if Stark really does show up.”

“He will, Buck. This was the original plan and I know that no matter what, he’ll want to see Ross and Zemo shut down. It’s the only way he can change the Accords. Same reason we’re here.”

The two friends were quiet for a few moments, looking over the snow covered mountain’s and down at the landing strip that stuck out behind Zemo’s facility. 

“I’m sorry, Stevie.” Buck’s voice almost got lost on the wind, but Steve caught it.

“It’s not your fault, Buck. I should have told him.”

Bucky nodded. But when he turned to Steve his eyes were filled with tears. “How can I move on if I have all of these terrible things at my back? I don’t even remember killing the Starks.”

Steve moved to Bucky’s side and put his arm around his shoulders, the metal one tucked under his armpit. “We’ll work through it together, Buck. It wasn’t you. We all know that, even Tony knows that.”

Bucky’s face showed that he doubted he’d ever be forgiven by the man.

“Seriously. He’s said as much. Did you look at the changes he made to the Accords?”

“Yea. He wants me cleared of all charges; said I wasn’t in my right mind.”

Steve hummed. “Exactly. Despite what happened at the tower, he knows that. It’ll just take time after he saw what Zemo showed him.”

“I still feel responsible for you two bein’ on the outs.” He stepped away from Steve and tucked his chin. “You settled everything. You both looked so happy and I got in the middle of it again.”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. “No, Buck. That was on me and it’s going to be up to me to set things right with Tony.” _Again._

Steve’s earpiece crackled with sound, it was Sam.

“Red Wing picked up the Quinjet about six miles from here. I counted five individuals. They’re heading towards the strip.”

“Any sign of Ross or Zemo?”

“Nothing yet,” Clint answered. “It’s cold as balls out here, Cap. Maybe we can speed this up?”

Steve’s shoulders felt stiff as he pulled his cowl over his face, and place the shield on his back. He sighed. “Everyone get in position.”

He squeezed Bucky’s shoulder and gave him a small smile. “I’m with you.”

“To the end of the line.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Tony winced when he saw the snow covered terrain. He knew that Steve was probably having a hard time being in the cold. How many times had he woken up in the middle of the night to Steve’s shivering and whimpering, remembering what it was like to crash into the ice? He shook those thoughts from his head. He needed to stay focused. He had Friday scan the area and she came back with six heat signatures. They were already here.

“It seems as though the guards have already been dispatched, Boss.”

“We’ll take that as a small victory.”

Rhodey sidled up to Tony. “Yea, this way we only have to fight our friends.”

The faceplate was still up so Tony could see the apprehension in Rhodey’s eyes and knew that Tony wore a similar expression. The faceplate shut and Tony spoke, his voice clear on the group comms. “Everyone knows their target. Keep them busy. I’m going to head in and see what I can get off of Zemo’s computers, and try and find this Terrigen crystal. The goal is to get any crystals, safely onto the Quin and apprehend Ross and Zemo.”

“You think they’ll show up?” Natasha asked.

“They’re ego-maniacal assholes. They’ll be here.”

They walked off the jet and Natasha stepped onto Tony’s feet, her arms coming to wrap around his neck. She was grateful for the slight warmth the armor let off. T’Challa, decked out in his black suit, opted to hang on to Rhodey’s ankle.

“You are sure about this, Tony?”

He voice was clear when he spoke. “Let’s move.”

The six miles they had to cover were done in mere minutes, the armored fighters going a bit slower than usual for their passengers. Once they were a few feet off the ground, Nat somersaulted off of Tony’s feet and T’Challa did a front flip into a roll. Vision hovered above them all.

The group was lined up.

The resistance was walking towards them and Tony could see Steve with his shield up at his side. Bucky was to his left, while along his right were Sam, Wanda and Clint. He couldn’t see Scott Lang but knew the mini man had to be there somewhere.

The fractured Avengers were face to face.

“Well, you’re a complete idiot.”

“Where else did you think I would go, Tony? I want them taken down just as badly as you do. It was the only way to end this.”

“The only way this is going to end is by you all coming with us now.”

Steve adjusted his shield and narrowed his eyes at Tony. “Why, so you can take us in?”

“You’re criminals now.”

Steve looked down the line at his friends and across the tarmac at the ones he held just as dear.

When Tony next spoke it was softer than his opening lines. “I’m trying to keep you from splitting up the team, Steve.”

“Well you did that when you signed the Accords, and you made damn sure it stuck when you kicked us out.”

Tony closed his eyes and shut his faceplate. “Alright. I’m done talking.” The suit lit up and Tony’s team began to move forward.

“Captain?”

Steve heard Wanda’s soft voice in his ear.

Sam asked, “What do we do?”

He started to run forward and said, “We fight.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

War Machine, Vision and Tony took to the air, and with an armored arm pulled back, Tony landed on the ground with a thundering jolt and drove his fist forward into the shield. The two men fought it out, each one losing a bit of himself as he struck flesh or metal.

It was a constant barrage of back and forth with the two team leaders. Every time Tony was able to get a punch in, Steve would counterattack with a punch, hand tight around the shield’s strap. Steve had Tony cornered against an 18-wheeler and was unrelenting in his attacks. Tony could see sparks emitting from along his neck and shoulder where Steve kept hitting.

“Friday I could use some help.”

“Working on it, Boss.”

In his peripheral, Steve could see Bucky taking on T’Challa, the sharp claws made ear splitting shrieks as it went against Bucky’s metal arm, but each punch that Bucky landed on the man, the Wakandan got right back up, as though he didn’t feel a thing.

Tony caught sight of Nat and Clint fighting and could hear it over the comms.

 “We’re still friends, right,” she asked Clint. He had his bow over her throat.

 “It depends on how hard you hit me.”

His groan answered that question for Tony.

“Attack measures are on line, Boss.”

Tony shut his eyes with the next blow from Steve, he stopped the shield with his hand. Steve’s face showed total surprise. “How many times have we trained together, Steve? It knows your every move before you do.”

He threw the shield to the floor and punched Steve in the stomach, rapid blows following until it was Steve who was cornered by a large travel container. Tony placed his hand on Steve’s chest and pushed with just the tips of his fingers, but the strength of the suit sent Steve into a truck, leaving a soldier sized imprint in the bed.

He went to go back in before Steve could get up, but he was transfixed by Wanda and Vision going toe to toe, and he had to admit that it was impressive to see her block the beam from the mind stone. But before he could appreciate how fluidly they all moved, Friday spoke.

“Boss, Secretary Ross and Baron Zemo have arrived. They’re heading in through the back. There are another five guards with them.”

“Sorry to cut this dance short, Cap but I have two other names on my dance card.” Tony soared towards the clouds and Steve was on his feet, eyes to the sky, running after the other man.

Bucky threw a sharp swing to T’Challa’s face and the man went down. He took the opportunity and ran after Steve. Once he caught up to him, he asked, “What is it?”

“Tony’s going after Ross and Zemo. They’re here.” 

Bucky gritted his teeth and ran faster.

They broke off to take the men by surprise. Each man dispatched a guard and when they finally peered around the wall, they could see the other three on the floor.

Tony was talking to both men.

“…tell the world what you did and how you framed Barnes.” He turned to Zemo and took a step forward, his hands were up in the trademarked Iron Man pose. “You’re going to admit to setting up the bombing to draw attention from the Terrigen cases that were popping up, to hoping to create a new world order of enhanced super soldiers, and you,” he turned to Ross, “are going to denounce your support for the Accords on account of you working with Hydra.”

Zemo’s eyes went wide and then narrowed. “Hydra has been destroyed. Your Captain saw to that.”

“Yea, nice try but I have eyes and ears everywhere. I have proof that you were both working to restore Hydra. No one is going to be that forgiving when they hear that name and find out you were willing to experiment on a Sergeant of the U.S. Army, never mind a man who spent most of his life as a laboratory experiment.” Tony was seething.

Ross spoke, “No one will believe you, Stark. You’re the man who created a monster. You leveled an entire city.”

Tony lifted the faceplate and Steve could see a black and blue around his eye, a cut on his lip and blood streaming down from his temple.

_From me._

“I’m still paying for my sins but I’m trying to set things right.”

Ross’ eyes skirted to the side and Tony turned his head and saw Steve, and noticed that the solider had matching bruises on his face.

“Well, at least you’re still following through on bringing the resistance members in. We can work everything else out if you just give us Barnes.”

“Not a chance,” Steve growled. The Secretary of State held his hands up and took a step back.

Tony could hear the rapid clicking of Bucky’s metal arm and knew the other man was inside as well.

Zemo took his chance. “You can stand to be in the same room as this man?” He pointed to Bucky. “The man who murdered your mother. You heard her cries. Saw him choke the life out of her.”

Bucky ducked his head and clenched his hands at his sides, the groan of metal broke the silence.

Tony stepped backwards so he was in-between the two super soldiers. “I did. Your mistake was thinking that it was the first time I saw that tape.”

Bucky’s eyes shot up to Tony’s.

Ross’ brows furrowed in confusion.

“No,” Zemo choked out. He slammed his fist on the table to his right. “They played us!”

Ross shook his head and stammered. “This isn’t how this was supposed to go. You were supposed to kill each other.”

Tony’s raised eyebrows showed his surprise at the Secretary’s admission. “You hoped we’d go against one another.”

He nodded and snarled. “It would have saved us a lot of trouble.” Seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled a small caliber pistol from his jacket pocket and raised it towards Steve.

“No!”

Ross let off a shot but it ricocheted off of the shield, taking out a chuck of concrete directly over his shoulder. Steve let the shield fly, catching Ross in the chest, effectively knocking him out. Steve raised his arm and caught the shield on its return and stepped closer to Tony. “How’s it goin’, Shellhead.”

Tony rolled his eyes and shoulders which looked fairly ridiculous in the suit. “Not too bad, Winghead. Although I wish you didn’t hit so hard.” Steve gave him a small smirk. “You ready?”

Zemo stood rooted to his spot, eyes rapidly blinking, taking in the men in front of him. “You’ll pay for this, Stark.”

Bucky stepped to the German man and punched him in the face, breaking his glasses and opening a thin line of blood along his face. He fell into a heap on the floor.

“I was hoping for a bit more flare,” Steve said.

“Eh, we got what we came for. How you doin’, Barnes?”

Bucky stopped when he was in front of them his eyes darting from one man to the other. “This whole time…?”

They nodded.

“Did anyone know?”

They shook their heads.

“Well, shit.”

Tony walked over to Zemo who was blinking his eyes rapidly. He opened a small latch on his armor and pulled out two pairs of vibranium handcuffs. He threw one to Steve to put on Ross and he set to cuffing Zemo. “How?” he croaked.

“United we stand, asshole.” He punched him again for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! 
> 
> Totally random...but if you want to talk about CW with me, or anything related to Marvel follow me on Twitter! @NCaggie28  
> None of my friends like Marvel so I'm literally all alone...thank God for all of you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this there is only one more chapter left. I'm both exhilarated and sad that it's almost over. But I'm sure that once I actually SEE Civil War, I'll have a new story in mind. I'm sure there's TONS of Stony moments and angst I'll be able to pull from. 
> 
> This chapter is much shorted than the ones I usually upload and that's primarily because I wanted an epilogue.   
> I haven't decided if I'm going to upload it tomorrow or save it for Friday....We'll see. :)   
> I hope you enjoy it and as always, thank you for reading!

After finding the Terrigen, Tony and Bucky dragged Zemo and Ross out of the back room, and onto the tarmac, while Steve spoke over comms, Friday hacking into both sets so all the Avengers could hear him.

“Avengers, Stop!”

There was an immediate halt. Everyone looked to the direction of Steve, Tony and Bucky and they gradually made their way over to the trio, eyes still following their combatants. Tony noticed that all of their chests were heaving, some were more bruised than others, and they all migrated to their “teams” side.

Rhodey stopped in front of Tony but kept an arm at the ready. “How the hell did you get these two?”

“Zemo panicked when I told him the resistance was headed to the warehouse. I knew we’d be able to catch both of them and we got the crystals.” He pointed to three large crates. “Can you load those onto the Quin, Rhodey?”

The colonel nodded. The group watched him soar into the sky, the heavy weight nothing but a feather to War Machine.

Bucky threw a still unconscious Ross to the floor and said, “Stark tracked and went after them. They admitted to being behind the bombing.”

Steve nodded. “We were able to take them down and we have definitive proof that the Accords and the bombing came from Hydra.”

The group remained silent but you could see the shock on their faces.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at the two team leaders. “You were in on this from the beginning. This was your play.”

Steve looked sheepish while Tony looked smug. He nodded. “I saw the videos right after D.C. Steve showed them to me the second he came across them. I’ve known for a while.”

Steve set his shield at his feet and stood at parade. “We talked about it again after Friday hacked into Ross and Zemo’s emails.”

 

_A Day and a Half ago:_

_Tony had been in his workshop for almost an hour before he called Steve down._

_“I didn’t think I’d hear from you for another hour or so.” Steve sat next to Tony. He placed his hand on the engineer’s thigh and squeezed._

_“Keep doing that and I’ll forget why I called you down here.” He winked and placed a quick kiss to Steve’s lips, but turned back to the emails. “There’s been a lot of talk in their more recent conversations about Bucky and my parent’s murder.”_

_Steve flinched at the word choice._

_“They have it.”_

_Steve’s brows furrowed. “Have what?”_

_“The video.”_

_Those baby blues widened. “How did they find it? I thought we got rid of it?”_

_Tony nodded and ran his tongue over his lips. Steve tracked the motion with his eyes. “Zemo wrote that this Siberian warehouse was an original base for the Winter Soldier program. Every soldier they sent out was equipped with a tracking device and video. They wanted to record the kills, to ensure that the soldier didn’t go rogue and the orders were completed.”_

_Tony pulled up dozens of other videos and Steve’s heart broke at the sight. “He’ll use this.”_

_Steve sighed and closed his eyes, his hand coming to rest over Tony’s. “He won’t even hesitate.”_

_Tony turned his chair to face Steve, holding the soldiers hand in his own. “We can’t let the team know about this.”_

_Steve’s brows bunched and he went to speak but Tony cut him off. “If Zemo shows me this it’ll be to get me on his side, to see Barnes as an animal and nothing more. He already thinks you’re hiding him so bringing this video to light would-“_

_“-would naturally cause us to go against one another.” Steve understood. “You’re right. The team can’t know.”_

_Tony placed his hand at the back of Steve’s head and pulled their foreheads together. “We can do this. You’ll follow my lead?”_

_Steve pulled back to only lean forward again, capturing Tony in a breathtaking kiss._

_“Always.”_

_They sat hunched over emails, bank accounts and maps for the better part of another hour before he sent Steve on his way._

 

“But I never saw a video.”

Tony shook his head at Natasha and shrugged. “Deleted it. Zemo got it from a Hydra base. Kept it for a rainy day.” He bit his lip.

Steve stepped forward, making sure to meet each team member’s eyes. “I know it may be difficult to accept but we had to. It was the best tactical plan to make sure Zemo and Ross didn’t suspect anything.”

Clint nodded. “He made sure to show you that tape.”  

“It was smart on his part,” Sam said. “But what I want to know is how were you so sure we wouldn’t kill each other?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Please. Tony and I both knew that if it came down to landing blows you would all pull your punches.”

“Speak for yourself, Winghead,” Tony said.

“Yea. Sorry, Cap but I’m pretty sure Nat bruised my liver and broke a few fingers.”

The red head peered over at the archer and shrugged.

“What is it that we do now, Captain?” T’Challa asked.

Steve turned to Tony and smiled. “We make things right.”

The group started to make their way back to the Quinjet. Tony saw Rhodey standing off to the side, the boxes of the Terrigen Crystals already loaded into the containment unit underneath.

“Hey!”

All heads turned to Bucky, who was laid out on the floor. Zemo had woken up and must have caught the soldier off guard. Tony could feel everyone take on a fighting stance, he heard the hum of the Widow Bites, and felt the heat from Wanda’s magic.

“Look at all of you.” Zemo spat at Tony’s feet. “You think I’d actually let any of you walk away from this especially after you,” he glared at Tony, “double crossed me?” He laughed and stepped forward. “There’s always a contingency plan, Mr. Stark. And if we couldn’t get you to kill each other, we made damn sure none of you would leave this mountain.” There was a small object in his hand and Tony stiffened when he realized what it was. He cuffed Zemo from the front which made it possible for the man to grab a remote detonator out of his inside suit pocket.

“Friday, scan surroundings.” After a few seconds he shouted, “Everyone needs to get back to the Quin. MOVE!” He took a deep breath and started barking orders. “Rhodey come grab Natasha and Clint. Lang with you?” When he got an affirmative he continued on. “Vision? Take Wanda and head back to the jet no one stays behind!”

Zemo sat on the frigid cement and cackled, blood from Bucky’s earlier punch stained his teeth red.

Tony turned to those who stood behind. “I didn’t have Friday scan for explosives.” His face was tight with worry. “We have about 74 seconds before this compound blows.” He looked down at Zemo. “You two take him and Ross and head out. I’m gonna do a fly over and check the guards.”

“They should all be dead.”

Tony looked at Barnes, startled.

“They were Hydra.”

“I still have to check.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

Tony turned and looked at Steve. “I can’t worry about you and do my job. I have to go now, Steve.” He pushed forward and gave him a rough kiss. “I love you.”

“No, say it when you come back.”

Tony gave him a small smirk. “Barnes! Make sure he gets on the jet.”

The soldier nodded and grabbed his friend by the sleeve of his uniform, pulling Zemo behind him. The German was counting off: “fifty-nine…fifty-eight…fifty-seven…” he stopped when Bucky punched him in the face. Again.

“No. Bucky, get off me.” Steve pushed his friend but Bucky was back in his face.

“Don’t make me knock you out, Stevie. Stark knows what he’s doin’. Let’s go!”

Steve gave a quick look to where Tony had taken off and ran back to the jet, making it just before the doors closed.

Rhodey spoke on comms. “We’re all good, Tones. Ascending now.”

“I’ve got thirty-two seconds…almost done.” They could hear the strain in his voice.

Clint was able to maneuver the jet so it was away from the compound (and safe from any explosion, thanks to Friday’s calculations), and hovering. “We’re waiting, right?”

Tony shouted no as Steve said yes.

“I’ll meet you in the air, Steve. Just g-“

The compound exploded.

“No!” Steve pressed his face against the large window. “No, no, no…” he whispered again.

He felt Natasha and Bucky block him in on both sides.

“Stark, come in,” Steve said, a tremor in his voice.

There was no response. Steve tried again. “Tony. Please. Check in.”

Just as he was about to try a third time, two staccato taps were heard against the side of the jet. “You really think I couldn’t get out of _that_? I blew up a city. Have more faith.”

Steve braced himself up against the wall at the sight of Tony, the suit visibly damaged and a bit shaky, hovering outside the window. He could feel everyone release the breath they had been holding.

“Hey birdbrain, think you can keep this baby up and open the door.”

“I’m gonna kick his ass,” Clint muttered.

“Get in line,” Rhodey said.

True to his word, Clint kept the bird steady and Tony was able to board. The faceplate came up and he smiled at his friends. “Let’s go home.”

Steve gave him one hell of a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I love these characters. <3 <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are- the final chapter.
> 
> I have to say that when I started this I really didn’t know where it was headed but I knew I loved these two characters (all of them really), too much to let this story go untold. I’m going to get a little sentimental here, so bear with me. I took a break from writing about ten years ago because I got a bit lost in life, and as much as I tried, I couldn’t find a way back to it. Until recently. It may sound ridiculous, but Marvel and this fandom really saved me in so many ways….the most of which, was getting me back to writing. I haven’t finished a piece in a long time. And this was the first one I was able to not only finish but share with people whom I’ve never met. So, a big, BIG, THANK YOU goes out to anyone who has read this or pressed that kudos button or even took the time to write me such encouraging comments. I have such a soft spot for all of you in my heart. 
> 
> I hope to stay a presence in this ship and with fanfiction.   
> I hope you’ll be there with me for my next story. 
> 
> I really hope I don’t die when I FINALLY see Civil War tomorrow. ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Five Months Later_

Steve dodged Bucky’s right jab, and was able to take his feet out from under him. Bucky hit the mat hard but quickly rolled away from Steve’s second punch.

“You’re getting’ slow, old man.”

Steve chuckled. “You’re older than me, Buck.”

The other man shrugged his shoulders and ran forward, throwing himself into a forward roll, coming up behind Steve’s back. It allowed him to take Steve into a headlock. But all too soon the blonde was able to flip them so he was out of Buck’s grasp while also landing on top of him. “I win. What ya’ got to say about that, whippersnapper?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You’re heavy.”

Steve rolled off and sat next to him on the mat. “You callin’ me fat?”

“You are built like a tanker truck, Rogers.”

The two men looked up and saw Natasha leaning against the gym door. Neither man heard her come in.

“I like to think of it as being sturdy, Romanoff.”

Bucky laughed and sat up. “I gotta head up.” Bucky had his mandatory therapy sessions as per Tony’s Accords. He’d been living in the tower since they returned from Siberia and the young man had no trouble adhering to the New Accords stipulations or life as a soon to be Avenger.

Bucky held his hand out and pulled Steve to his feet.

“You want me to walk ya’?”

Bucky shook his head and gestured in the direction of Natasha. “I got company.” The smile he gave Steve brought him back to the days of double dates and more dames then he could count.

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Well. Hell.” _Shared life experience._

He watched as Bucky bumped Natasha’s hip and in return she ran her delicate fingers up his back. _How about that._

Rhodes entered the gym just as the two were on their way out. He smiled at them and held his fist up for the soldier. “How’s it going, Bucky?”

They fist bumped and the soldier laughed. “Not too bad, Rhodes.”

The colonel walked past Steve and gave him a full smile. “He’s in his workshop.”

“Thanks. I’m gonna meet him in a bit.”

 

Steve made his way back to the communal floor where he found Vision and Wanda eating breakfast together, the sounds of Sam and Scott playing video games wafted into the room.

He gave them a slight nod in greeting and went about making his breakfast. With each turn back to the refrigerator, he felt his mouth draw up into a smile at the smattering of drawings done by small hands, in bright colors. After everything was settled, Clint returned home. He kept in close contact with the team and he often wrote emails checking in or sent drawings from his children. Steve made a mental note to do a drawing of his own and send it to the Bartons.  

After he finished eating, he headed to Tony’s workshop.

The first month or so after the events in Siberia, they were all called to multiple Senate hearings to testify against Thaddeus Ross and Baron Zemo. From the information he had gathered, Tony was able to prove that the two men had a hand in the UN bombings, were experimenting with biohazards on human beings, and that they were working towards creating a new Hydra. Steve thought that after the men were prosecuted Tony would have more free time but he was constantly busy with setting up the New Accords. There were many nights where Steve would go to bed and wake up alone, but he believed in what Tony was doing and knew that the brilliant billionaire was the only one who knew the New Accords inside and out; who could truly set things right.

President Ellis was so impressed by Tony’s work that he even offered the position of Secretary of State to the eccentric genius. Tony turned it down and said he wouldn’t leave his team, but stayed on as a consultant to the new Secretary and the President.

The New Accords had gone into effect this past week, and an impressive number of super beings had signed their names, standing behind the Avengers. But, as with anything, there were still those who saw it as a violation of privacy, and did not add their names to it. The team felt secure in the fact that even if certain people didn’t sign, they wouldn’t be prosecuted. In a sign of good faith, Steve Rogers took it upon himself to be the first one to sign. He felt proud to put his name on something that Tony and his team fought so hard for. The rest of the Avengers quickly followed suit.

Steve knew something was up once he hit the stairs and found the room to be quiet. Tony Stark was never quiet.  The soldier found the man in question at the very back of his workshop, the Iron Man helmet in his hands. He was so focused on the metal object that he didn’t hear the other man come in until he was right behind him.

“Jesus, Steve.”

The soldier wrapped his arms around Tony’s middle, and buried his nose into the other man’s neck. Tony smelled like home to him. “Everything alright?”

Tony hummed and placed the helmet on the table.

Steve pulled up a chair next to Tony and they sat in comfortable silence. Steve’s fingers softly caressing the olive skin of Tony’s forearm.

“We did it, didn’t we?”

Steve cocked his head. He didn’t speak. He knew in times like this it was best to let Tony get his thoughts out first.

Tony turned to him and Steve’s breath caught in his throat at the utter happiness that shone through the other man’s eyes. “All I’ve wanted to do since Afghanistan was set things right.” He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and ran his hand over his mouth. “Every time I would try, it just seemed like there was too much at my back to really make a difference. Too much death and destruction.”

Steve leaned forward and ran his hand through Tony’s hair and then down to his jaw.

“But then this team happened.” He huffed out a laugh. “I was never supposed to be a part of the Avengers; did you know that?”

Steve smiled. “Yea.”

Tony snorted. “Romanoff. Of course.” He nudged Steve and continued. “New York was a changing point for me. I always thought that I was meant to change the world on my own but I was supposed to do it as part of a team.” He could hear the way his voice broke and he only relaxed at the feeling of Steve’s thumb ghosting over his wrist. “We set everything right, Steve.”

Steve brought Tony’s scarred and calloused hand up to his mouth, his lips a soft pressure on Tony’s knuckles. “We did.”

Tony stood up suddenly and sat across Steve’s thighs, both men’s faces only inches apart. Tony brushed their noses together and placed a quick peck to Steve’s lips. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m sure Doom or Hammer, or someone will cause trouble…”

“Tony,” Steve warned.

“C’mon. You know it’s true.”

Steve’s chin fell to his chest and he let out a laugh. “Yes. There will always be trouble. But we’ll always be here too.” His eyes rose to meet Tony’s and the two men met in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

They pulled apart and Tony stood up, holding his hand out to Steve. “Together?”

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. 
> 
> See you soon, my friends. :)


End file.
